Recuperar el tiempo perdido
by Elfenixenlasllamas
Summary: Como se las arreglarian tu y tus amigos para ganar de nuevo el amor de sus ex-novias, cuando saben que ya tienen con quien estar sobre todo, que harias para ganarte el amor de tu hija.
1. Chapter 1

_Primero daremos a explicar las siguientes escenas para lo que no entendieron el Summay y aclarar en qué consiste este fic._

_PAREJA Nª 1_

**(Tmoyo y Eriol)**

En la fuente de una plaza se desarrollaba un pleito de muy mal aspecto, entre dos adolescentes de 16 años

-HAAY Eriol ya no te soporto- dijo una chica de larga cabellera larga y ojos amatistas, Tomoyo.

- pero que ocurre mi cielo, porque ese mal genio- dijo un chico de cabellos y ojos Zafiros; Eriol.

-¿Qué me ocurre?, pues resulta que ya estoy harta de esto, nuestra relación solo se basa en una cosa; en el sexo, nunca recibo ni una palabra de cariño, ni una caricia, ni mucho menos algún presente que me digas que te importo Eriol-

- hay mi vida si era solo por eso me lo hubieras dicho desde un principio- la tomo de la cintura para acercar sus rostros -ven amorcito, para que veas que si me importo vamos a mi apartamento y veras lo bien que lo pasamos-

-NO- se zafo del agarre – lo ves, tu solo te mueves por el sexo, a ver en donde quedo yo y mis sentimientos- dijo dolida.

-pues mira si te vas a poner así solo por eso, escucha bien este poema- se aclaró la garganta – mi dulce y hermosa Tomoyo eres tan bonita y hermosa que hasta en mi colchón se excitaría cuando te preparas para el orgasmo (N/A: que cosa más tonta ¬_¬) a que tal estuvo-

-francamente me decepcionas Eriol, eres el ser más repulsivo y egoísta que he conocido- exclamo enfadada.

-pe...pero que hice mal-

-Todo; absolutamente todo hiciste mal; y sabes que TERMINAMOS-

-pero amorcito yo…-

-amorcito nada terminamos y punto, fin de la historia Adiós- se dio la vuelta para salir de la plaza.

-no espera Tomoyo- no le hizo caso –Tomoyo... mujeres- él también se retiró.

**(Meiling y Lucas)**

Una chica de cabellos azabaches y ojos rubíes caminaba tranquilamente entrando a su cafetería favorita, muy animada por comerse unos de los deliciosos postres que servían hay.

Pero al fijar su vista en una de las mesas del centro, vio una cabellera anaranjada que se le hacía muy familiar que estaba en compañía de una catira (rubia) de ojos azules que vestía una pequeña blusa que proporcionaba sus bustos y una diminuta falda que cubría solo lo necesario, busco una lugar que le diera un mejor Angulo para verle la cara del chico sin que él se diera cuenta, ya cuando tenía una buena vista comprobó que efectivamente ese era el chico de quien sospechaba que era, su novio Lucas era quien estaba con esa chica y le estaba coqueteando.

Se quedó observando todo por un rato y las cosas estaban yendo muy lejos, primero su novio ponía una mano debajo de su falda y la catire le estaba posando una mano por debajo de su camisa, pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando los dos se besaron apasionada y descaradamente, y fue iniciado por los dos no fue comenzado ni por el uno ni por la otra por los dos.

Sin poder soportarlo más camino a grandes pasos y estar detrás de ellos.

Carraspeo para que la notaron y claro que lo hicieron se separaron al instantes de notar su presencia y mirarla asustados el chico más que ella.

-Me… Meiling pe… pe… pero que haces aquí- dijo el chico mientras se levantaba.

Poso su mano en sus caderas ante su ironía – que yo sepa este es un lugar público y uno puede entrar he irse cuando se le dé la gana-

-mira Meiling yo, yo puedo explicártelo yo…-

-NO tienes porque explicar nada sé muy bien lo que vas a decirme. Que me amas que lo lamentas y que esto no es lo que parece verdad-

-es que es así yo no sería capaz de…-

-mira Lucas me importa un comino lo que piensas en este momento no lo quiero escuchar ahora, es mas no lo quiero escuchar nunca-

-no, no espera yo te amo Meiling-

-DEJA DE SER UN HIPOCRITA, no quiero verte, no quiero escucharte nunca y no te atrevas a cruzarte en mi camino otra vez, no te atrevas a llamarme-

-mi amor cálmate-

-no me calmo pero por mí no te preocupes, tu y esa zorra como se llame son tal para cual-

-pero…-

-TERMINAMOS- salió del café

_Y ahora si con la pareja que tanto han esperado; deje la mejor para el final._

**(Sakura y Shaoran)**

Esta vez esta pareja está en un pequeño parque infantil llamado el parque pingüino, dos jóvenes estaban disfrutando y riendo sentados en uno de los banquitos del parque y comiendo unos helados, el chico uno de chocolate y la chica uno de fresa.

-hahaha hay Shaoran que gracioso te ves con helado en tu cara- dijo la chica de larga cabellera castaña clara y hermoso ojos jade y la piel un poco morena a su novio que era un chico alto moreno, fuerte de cabellos castaños rebelde y oscuro y ojos ámbares.

El también rio un poco mientras se limpiaba el chocolate de su nariz- hay Sakura- suspiro- no sabes cómo voy a extrañar todo esto-

La chica lo vio extrañada- que quieres decir mi amor-

-bueno es para lo que te cite a este lugar mi cerezo-

Pero antes de que el empezará a hablar, la chica poso unos de sus dedos en sus labios mientras sonreía cálidamente por la emoción de cierta noticia que tenía que darle.

-no digas nada mi cielo, yo tengo que decirte algo muy importante primero- le sonrió dulcemente mientras tomaba sus manos entre las suyas y lo miraba con infinito amor –Shaoran yo estoy…- pero antes que dijera nada él la interrumpió poniéndose de pie y liberándose de su agarre; la miraba con indiferencia-

-lo que sea que tengas que decirme no es mi problema ahora; no cuando todo esto acabo-

Esto la desconcertó, se levantó de su asiento para verlo a los ojos con miedo y angustia.

-qu… que… que quieres decir con esto Shaoran-

-que- respiro hondo- ya me canse de todo esto Sakura… quiero que terminemos- dijo sin más ni siquiera se tocó el corazón para decir estas palabras pero si termino por destrozar el corazón de la chica

-pe… pero porque Shaoran; he hecho algo malo; te moleste con algo; dímelo por favor-

-no nada de eso Sakura tu eres magnifica pero… eres muy niña para estar conmigo y yo francamente prefiero terminar con esto pacíficamente, quiero encontrar a una mujer de verdad conocer a nuevas aventuras y conocer más gente. También lo hago por ti tú también deberías estar conociendo a nuevas amistades y de seguro un chico de por ahí te interesara más que yo-

-pero yo no puedo alejarme de ti Shaoran- empezó a llorar- yo te amo-

-debo confesar que desde siempre me gustaste Sakura pero nunca te llegue amar, solo fue por un tiempo y esto te servirá de experiencia para tus futuras relaciones, tienes que entender que no todo en la vida es de color de rosa-

-Pe...- pero Shaoran aún no te he dicho lo que iba a decirte yo estoy- de nuevo fue interrumpida.

-si ya se estas enamorada de mi pero eso ya no importa ahora, debo confesar que me satisfago mucho estar contigo en la cama, pero ya no mas ahora solo quisiera ser libre-

-Tú no entiendes, por favor escúchame- suplico la castaña.

-a te lo dije Sakura terminamos y lo que tengas que decirme ahora ya no me interesa- le dio la espalda- adiós y que te valla bien- sin decir más se fue apartando del lugar con calma como si nada pasara, con las manos en los bolsillo de su pantalón. La chica solo se quedaba viéndolo apartarse sin decir nada solo cuando el desapareció doblando una esquina fue que se derrumbó y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente en el banquito.

-Shaoran porque lo haces… yo te amo tanto y ni siquiera me dejaste decirte la noticia-

************ Horas después en otro lugar***********

En una gran y elegante mansión eran alrededor de las 7:00 p.m.; en una de las grandes salas de esta las dos chica estaban en esa lugar y que tomando te, porque la chica llamada Meiling no hacía más que llorar ene le regazo de su amiga.

-Tomoyo ese Lucas es un desgraciado, quien sabe cuanto tiempo me estuvo engañando con esa zorra horrorosa, me da tanto coraje saber que fui tan ciega todos estos meses juntos; no me puse a llorar frente a él porque no quería darle el gusto ni a él ni a esa de verme derrotado- sollozo –pero de verdad que duele mucho yo que lo amaba tanto-

-Tranquila comprendo cómo te sientes, yo tuve que pasar por algo parecido hoy con Eriol- Tomoyo.

La miro a la cara –como Tomoyo ¿a ti también te fue muy mal con él?-

En este caso fui yo quien rompió con el Meiling, aunque me duela eso sé que es lo correcto… el muy pervertido no hacia otra cosa más que hablar del sexo que quería tener conmigo, como si yo fuera su juguete o algo así-

-pues hiciste muy bien- la apoyo –yo tampoco podría lamentar algo así por mucho tiempo, es más yo en tu lugar hubiera terminado con él hace ya tiempo-

-si pero aun así…- fue interrumpido por un toque de puerta –adelante- una dama del servicio entro he hizo una reverencia antes de hablar.

-disculpen que venga a interrumpirla señorita Tomoyo pero su amiga, la señorita Sakura acaba de llegar y quiere hablar con ustedes-

-genial hazla pasar por favor-

-en seguida-

Segundo después entro en la habitación una llorosa Sakura, pero lo que más la sorprendió fue que ella entraba con una maleta de viaje.

-Sakura… pero que te paso- pregunto sorprendida Meiling olvidándose de su problema y fijarse mejor por el de su amiga.

-me… me… me acaban de echar de casa- dijo con la mirada baja.

-pero porque que paso- pregunto Tomoyo.

Sollozo –mi familia no se tomó muy bien la noticia- trato de limpiar sus lágrimas en vano.

-¿Qué noticia? Por dios dínosla- dijo angustiada Meiling.

-que… que… que estoy embarazada-

La habitación estuvo en silencio por unos momentos mientras que sus amigas asimilaban la información-

-QUE ESTAS QUE- gritaron a la vez.

-em… embarazada-

-por dios Sakura no puedo créelo pensé que Shaoran y tú se cuidaban-

-lo hemos hecho pero recuerdo que haces 3 semanas en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Eriol, él y yo nos pasamos de copas y al parecer lo hicimos sin protección-

-hay dios… y Shaoran como se lo Tomo- Tomoyo

Ante la pregunta sollozo con más fuerza –el… él no me dejo decirle nada-

-QUE-

-EL… termino conmigo hoy en el parque cuando iba a decírselo, pero o me dio oportunidad solo dijo que quería terminar conmigo y se fue-

-hhuuuyyy desgraciado, infeliz- dijo con rabia Meiling – y yo que pensé que Lucas era un desgraciado pero tú novio se ganó el premio gordo-

-¿ha ustedes también les fue muy mal?- las dos asintieron –y yo que venía a atormentarlas con mis problemas y resulta que ustedes también están sufriendo-

-no te preocupes Sakura, nuestros problemas se quedaron cortos comparados con los tuyos- Tomoyo.

-ahora no sé qué hacer… no tengo a donde ir, no tampoco cumplo con los recursos necesarios para cuidar de mi bebé-

-¿Es que piensas tenerlo?-

-qué clase de madre seria si me decidiera de el- dijo ofendida.

-tiene razón- dijo Meiling – y no te preocupes Sakura nosotras te ayudaremos a Cuidar de ti y de tu bebé- poso una mano en su hombro.

-no quisiera molestarla-

-claro que no nos molesta Sakura estoy segura que tú también harías lo mismo si una de nosotras estuviera en tus zapatos-

-claro que lo haría por algo somos amigas-

-por eso mismo debes aceptar nuestra ayuda Sakura- Meiling –nosotras te ayudaremos a que termines tus estudio y también en las cosas necesarias para el bebé-

-muchas Gracias- suspiro – como me hubiera gustado decírselo a Shaoran-

-olvídate de él Sakura, es un desgraciado que no vale la pena-

-aunque sea un desgraciado Tomoyo yo no puedo evitarlo; yo lo amo mucho-

-pero como se te ocurre pensar en eso después de todo lo que te dijo-

-aunque me haya dicho y lastimado mucho yo lo amo y no sabes lo feliz que me haría si este pequeño se parece a él-

-pues ojala que solo sea la cara no soportaría el tener a otro gruñón como él- Meiling.

-solo prométeme que no lo buscaras más Sakura por favor-

-no Tomoyo eso nunca; el ya perdió la oportunidad de enterarse de la existencia de su hijo cuando termino conmigo, a partir de ahora este pequeño es solo mío nunca le hará falta su padre-

-así se habla y nosotras también nos encargaremos de que crezca en un habiente feliz- Meiling.

-SIII- gritaron las tres.

************ En ese momento en un apartamento un poco lejos***********

Era un departamento grande con cocina, mini bar, una sala de estar amplia y cuatro habitaciones, tres de ella eran ocupadas por los tres chicos que Vivian hay mientras que las otras eran de huéspedes.

Eriol se recostó en un sofá de crucero rojo con pesadez y pensaba en vos alta –mujeres… quien las entiende-

-también tienes problemas con tu novia amigo- dijo el peli naranja de ojos rajos saliendo de su habitación.

-mi ex novia querrás decir-

-ya somos dos entonces-

Se sentó en el sofá –no me digas que Meiling te descubrió-

-para que te lo voy a decir si tú lo has dicho- se sentó en el sofá individual frente de él-

-te dije que no hicieras esa salidas con Uzume tan seguido; mira lo que te paso por no hacerme caso-

-lo sé, pero es que Uzume ha estado provocándome se veía tan irresistible con esa ropa tan provocadora que…-

-dicen que la carne es débil… pero tú abusas-

-y que me dices tú-

-mira como Tomoyo no hubo ninguna que la superara en la cama ella era simplemente espectacular pero no sé porque razón termino con migo según ella no le prestaba mucha atención-

-las mujeres no se van a conformar con solo que la complacieras en la cama ella también necesitaba. Palabra, tarjetas y mensajes de amor y todas esas cursilerías-

-puede que tengas razón- suspiro –en fin… la vi tan decidida a terminar con lo nuestro que lo mejor será que me olvide de todo-

-y haces muy bien-

Se escuchó la puerta del apartamento abrirse y se oía la voz de Shaoran – Ya llegue-

-bueno el que faltaba, el ultimo de nosotros por volver a ser soltero, como te fue le dijiste todo a Sakurita- Eriol

-sí y la verdad creo que fui un poco duro con ella pero en fin no puedo hacer nada ahora- le restó importancia.

-bueno ahora que volvemos a ser los solteros don juanes del barrio que haremos ahora-Lucas.

-qué tal si vamos a "desahogar las penas" acaban de abrir un nuevo bar por aquí y hoy es la inaguracion, todo sea gratis- sugirió Shaoran, a lo cual sus amigos lo apoyaron sin pensarlo.

Durante esa noche para los chicos, fue de trago en trago de fiesta en fiesta un acoston tras otro durante varias semana hasta que un día…

El molesto ruido de su celular despertó a Shaoran, quien se levantó sin cuidado si despertaba a su compañera de turno, lo busco entre sus pantalones y se descorsento al ver que era una llamada de su madre.

-hola madre-

-_por fin contestas llevaba días tratando de contestarme contigo, ¿Qué has estado haciendo durante estos días?-_

-Estuve ocupado estudiando madre no ve daba tiempo ni de pensar en las llamadas que tenía perdidas- (N/A: hipócrita ¬¬)

_-ojalá que me estés diciendo la verdad Shaoran y espero que te esté hiendo bien-_

-claro que me va bien son un Li recuerda-

_-si claro pero no llamaba por eso sino por algo más importante-_

-que es-

_-quiero que te regreses a Hong Kong dentro de tres días-_

-para que-

_-Ya eres lo suficientemente mayor para que empieces a asumir los deberes como presidente de las empresas Li, cuando llegues a casa recibirás un curso propedéutico que te ayudara a mejora tus técnicas para el negocio-_

-y tiene que ser ya-

-_en tres día a no más tardar y dile a tus amigos que se vengan contigo sus padre están interesados que hagan ese curso contigo, ellos tomaran sus cargos de presidencia poco después de ti-_

-ok en tres días estaremos hay sin falta-

_-te espero adiós- y colgó_

Momentos después de colgar sintió unas uñas afiladas en su espalda mientras que su acompañante le lamia y chupaba su cuello

-te tienes que ir tan pronto-

-sí y lo siento pero tengo algo de prisa ahora- comenzó a recoger sus ropas y a vestirse -fue muy buena la noche de ayer toma aquí tienes una buena propina- le dijo una gran suma de dinero que ella acepto gustosa

-al contrario yo soy la que bebería pagarte por todo lo que hicimos ayer, la próxima vez que vengas te lo hare gratis-

-dinero es lo que me sobra adiós-

Tal como prometió tres días después él y sus amigos se fueron a Hong Kong para seguir con sus estudios y claro también con sus noches de borrachera y acostones, todo era igual durante varios años.

Actualmente Shaoran hace ya cinco años que se convirtió en el presidente de las empresas de joyas Li; mientras que su amigos se habían vuelto presidentes dos años después de él, sol que la empresa de Eriol se basaba en una empresa petrolera, mientras que la de Lucas una de revista de chismes.

Ahora no encontrábamos en las empresas Li, donde Shaoran hacia todo lo posible por concentrase en su trabajo de no ser por la exponente belleza de la pelirroja sentada en su escritorio, que vestía un vestido verde de busto provocativo, ofreciéndole una generosa vista de sus pechos tan corto y ajustado que solo cubría lo necesario

-vamos Shao hace tiempo que no me invitas a cenar anda si-

-Ichigo cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo esto muy ocupado, no puedo dejar la oficina hasta muy tarde-

-di que te sientes mal y tienes excusa para salir temprano-

-no-

-vamos- se cruzó de piernas mientras se subía adrede la falta de su vestido –te confesare muy bien-

Y obviamente esto fue una oferte irresistible para Shaoran que se olvidó hasta en que estaba trabajando para acercarse peligrosamente a la pelirroja –que de verdad estoy muy enfermo- la beso feroz mente mientras ponía su mano debajo de su escote y lo que paso después los dejo en su imaginación.

Ya minutos más tarde se estaban acomodando la ropa –no te preocupe- dijo Shaoran mientras se arreglaba la corbata –te llevare a comer al restaurante que tu quiera, pero déjame trabajar un poco más-

-ves si nos estamos entendiendo, te doy una hora y después te llamare para decirte en que restaurante me invitaras de acuerdo-

-bien-

Luego de esto el día paso con normalidad para la vida de Shaoran hasta que pocos días después su madre le notifico una noticia que jamás esperaba mientras desayunaban.

-hijo tengo que notificarte algo-

-que es madre-

-hijo tú no eres dueño de 100% absoluto de la empresa-

-QUE-

-no quería decírtelo hasta que llegara el momento pero… te estas retrasando demasiado-

-¿de qué habla?, ¿tengo que cumplir con alguna condición acaso?-

-pues si resulta que ha tu padre le preocupaba mucho tu futuro así que dejo como condición que si no le dabas un heredero en lo últimos 20 años después de su muerte todo nuestros bienes iban a pasar ara obras de caridad-

-un heredero madre por dios ha buena hora me lo dice-

-esa fue la última condición que dejo tu padre y francamente me decepcionas, desde que llegaste nunca me has presentado a ninguna novia oficial ni siquiera las que hayas tenido en Japón, solo me has presentado a todas esa oportunistas, ni siquiera te he visto intentar pensar en el matrimonio-

-madre… esto es demasiado para mí- suspiro profundamente –yo mejor me voy a la oficina hablaremos luego de esto cuando regrese-

-está bien que te valla bien-

Mientras en el camino él no paraba de pensar en lo de hace rato no podía creer que tuviera que casarse para obtener lo que es suyo por derecho y tampoco tenía pensado en casarse y mucho menos terne hijos y ahora de buenas a primera le dicen que necesitaba de un mocoso suyo para reclamar la empresa, no podía contar con ninguna de sus amantes porque seguro se aprovecharía de la oportunidad para explotarlo, creo que tampoco podría contar con que algún desconocida se hiciera una inseminación no creo que le den al bebé después de tenerlo en su vientre tantos meses.

Aun con eso pensamientos se dirigió directamente a su oficina sin molestarse en saludar ni responder los saludos de los demás empleados, cuando llego a la oficina le dijo a la secretaria que por favor lo comunicara con Eriol y Lucas cosa que hizo en poco segundo

-hola muchachos como les ha ido-

-hola Shaoran- Eriol

-Hola buenos días amigo- saludo Lucas que también estaba en la línea.

-como le está hiendo a este rompecorazones hee- Eriol.

-mal muy mal de la noche a la mañana me entro un gran problema-

-que sucedió- Lucas

En poco minutos Shaoran le conto todo a sus amigos.

-huuy viejo eso sí que es un problema- Lucas.

-sí y lo malo es que no cuento con nadie para que me haga el favor-

-eso es aún más problemático; tu que dices Eriol-los dos esperaron su respuesta mas no llego –Eriol-

-ha… lo siento chico andaba distraído-

-que estás haciendo- Shaoran

-bueno amigo… creo que encontré la solución a tus problemas-

-QUE- gritaron los dos

-si así es como les quedo el ojo-

-como que resolviste el problema Eriol dilo de una vez- Shaoran

-Pues vera resulta que he mantenido contacto con un buen amigo mío que es también socio en tu empresa Shaoran… y resulta que hace poco me envió una foto que me pareció muy interesante la tomo de la fiesta de cumpleaños de la hija de una amiga suya-

-de que me sirve la foto de una mocosa desconocida Eriol

-velo por ti mismo te lo acabo de enviar por correo, ábrelo ya-

No tardó mucho en ingresar a su correo y metense en el último mensaje que le llego la imagen que lo mostro esa foto lo dejo pasmado.

-oigan que sucede yo también quiero mirar- se quejó Lucas.

-tranquilízate quieres también te la envié a ti- el también abrió el mensaje y se quedó tan pasmado como Shaoran.

-asombroso verdad, yo también tuve la misma expresión que seguro tienen ustedes ahora.

-de… de donde sacaste esta foto-

Te recuerda a alguien no es así amigo-

No era la foto en si lo que les sorprendió sino la persona en ella, hay estaba una hermosa joven de cabellos castaños oscuros un poco largo hasta el inicio de su cuello, de unos 16 años y ojos entre ámbar y jade pero lo que termino por sorprenderle fue el gran parentesco que tenían sus rasgos con los del castaño sin tomar él cuenta su cabello tan oscuro como el de él, también estaba acompañada de dos niñas de cabellos negro azabaches a una se le calculaba unos 10 año mientras que la menor 7-

-quien es ella y de donde sacaste esa foto-

-ya te lo dije un amigo mío me la envió, me dijo que es la hija de una socia suya-

-y sabes quién es ella-

-jajajaja si y no te imaginas la sorpresa que te llevaras cuando te lo diga-

-quien es dilo ya todo esto es increíble me estas impacientando- Lucas

-la madre de esa chica es nada menos que… Sakura Kinomoto-

-Sak… Sa… Sakura- dijo Sahoran en shock. Sera la Sakura que una vez conoció, esa Sakura que para él no era más que una niña llena de ilusiones a la que hizo mujer por primeras vez cuando tan solo tenía 15 años.

-por tu reacción parece ser que la recuerdas-

-ja como voy a olvidarme de una niña tan ingenua y dulce como esa niña-

- te recuerdo que para estas altura ella ya debió dejar de ser una niña- Lucas

-si tienes razón y sabes que nada pudo haberme dado más gusto-

-perdón-

-esa Sakura me ha quitado un gran peso de encima, no creo que ella soporte estar tanto tiempo con una niña que se parece bastante a mí, seguro es algo muy doloroso para ella después de como la trate-

-cómo es que estas tan seguro tan pronto que esa chica es hija tuya- Lucas

-si es mi hija o no, no me importa lo importante es que se parece a mí y con esto mi madre no podrá oponerse, además si saco cuentas s esta niña nació 9 meses después de sepárame de Sakura y sé que ella seria incapaz de ponerme los cuernos-

-eso es verdad-

-Gracias Eriol me sacaste un peso de encima-

-que piensas hacer ahora-

-dentro de poco lo sabrás por ahora me despido luego nos reunimos y le hablo de todo con mas calma-

-esta bien adiós- Eriol

-adiós- Lucas. Los tres colgaron.

Shaoran se quedó recargado unos momentos asimilando toda la información que acababa de recibir, jamás espero que la solución a sus problemas le calleran del cielo, que de un momento a otro se entere que tiene una hija no reconocida que vivió al lado de su madre durante 16 años y él ni enterado, volvió su vista a las foto halso su mano por encima de la imagen de la muchacha era eminente que era hija suya, si tenía algunos rasgos femeninos de su madre… pero la mayoría era idénticos a los de él, hasta un ciego notaria el parentesco entre ellos, tenía rasgos chinos y japoneses demasiados claros, además tenía que admitir que era muy hermosa, dina hija suya… y de Sakura por supuesto.

No espero más y llamo a su madre por el teléfono –madre-

_-hijo que sucede-_

-quiero decirle que el problema está resuelto-

_-Que-_

-dentro de unos días iré a Japón para buscar a mi hija y conocerla-

Continuara…

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*HOLA, HOLA*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

**Qué tal que me cuentan, como van todos, este es un nuevo fic no sé porque pero estos días se me están ocurriendo ideas muy buenas solo espero que este si les haya gustado creo que es el mejor que es escrito**

**Y ya se lo que dirán esta de aquí, publica, publica y publica y no ha terminado con ningún de sus otros fic, pero que puedo hacer si mi imaginación no me deja en paz este fic lo escribí con mucha ilusión, entusiasmo he inspiración solo tarde una hora en escribir todo esto.**

**Este tan solo va hacer un fic un poco corto pero espero que lo disfruten.**

**Le suplico que me dejen micho, mucho Reviwes plisss.**

**Adiós nos leeremos en la próxima, los amo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de CCS son propiedad del CLAMP.**

**Chappter 2:**

-gracias por su preferencia, le aseguro que en menos de una semana tendrá el pedido listo- dijo una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera larga castaña claro, piel blanca y ojos jade, que estaba en el mostrador de una exclusiva joyería, dando una sonrisa de despedida a su nueva clienta.

-gracias, en menos de una semana vengo por las joyas entonces- dijo una mujer ya mayor que vestía las más lujosas ropas, abrigos y joyas -y estoy segura que serán hermosas; no por nada es la mejor joyería de la ciudad-

-muy bien señora Rivera, nos vemos después adiós-

-adiós querida-

Muy bien ya había hecho un nuevo negocio que estaba segura que le dejaría bastantes ingresos en su capital.

-ese señora es fue una gran clienta de aquí y esta vez sí que hicieron buen negocio ¿No es así señorita Sakura?- dijo una mujer de entrada la edad con el pelo canoso y muy corto, el rostro con arrugas pero no en exceso rellenita pero no tan gorda; que vestía un uniforme de criada domestica-

-si tiene Razón señora Eleni, este es el mejor negocio que he hecho en todo el mes- le sonrió y la señora le respondió la sonrisa que demostraba que tenía mucho aprecio y cariño por la joven.

-bueno señorita Sakura yo volveré a mis labores-

-si gracias-

Se escuchó la campanita de la puerta indicando que un nuevo cliente había llegado pero en esta ocasión no fue un cliente sino sus mejores amigos de toda la vida. Tomoyo y Meiling.

-hola Sakura-

-cómo va el negocio- Meiling.

-muy bien acabo de cerrar un negocio que me favorecerá mucho con la señora Rivera le encantaran mis diseños- respondió muy animada y feliz la castaña.

-era de suponerse a mi también me encantaron- Tomoyo.

-señorita Sakura- intervino la señora Eleni.

-dime-

-si gusta usted, puedo preparar algo de té para que la señorita Daidoyi y Wof para que conversen más cómodamente-

-si muchas Gracias señora-

-con su permiso- hizo una reverencia y subió al segundo piso del edificio que es donde vie Sakura, su hija y ella-

-esta vez ese conjunto de esmeraldas que diseñaste te quedo espectacular-

-si quieres puedo apartártelo si te interesas comprarme-

-no por el momento no me interesa comprarme otra joya el conjunto que me regalaste todavía no me lo he estrenado-

-ya veo, pero que hacen aquí, si querían hacerme una visita me hubieran llamado y recibirlas en casa-

-precisamente es el asunto Sakura- Meiling -no vinimos aquí en plan de visita-

-¿No?-

-no; ya que esta es la joyería mas exclusiva y popular de toda la ciudad de Tomoeda venimos a contra tus servicios para que me ayudes a escoger la joyería para mi fabulosa boda- continuaba hablando Meiling con ilusión.

-no, no es para tanto Meiling- dijo apenada -pero me alaga eso que hayas escogido mi joyería para que te hagan el conjunto de la novia-

-a quien más le iba a confiar un cargo tan importante, solo mi mejor amiga me ayudaría a escoger las joyas que me harán lucir como una reina para mi novio-

-te aseguro que no le voy a decepcionas y además llegas a tiempo me llego una nueva mercancía ayer y estoy segura que te va a gustar-

-genial-

-vengan pasen, por cierto Tomoyo ¿y las niñas?-

-así, tienes Razón están afuera jugando las acabo de recoger de la escuela- se acercó a la puerta de cristal para llamar desde ahí a las dos niñas que jugaban en el jardín -Ayame y Suzume vengan -las llamo.

-si mami-

Segundos después entraron dos hermosas niñas de pelo negro azabache como su madre, la mayor tenía unos 10 años tenía el cabello largo hasta la mitad de la espalda y ojos amatistas. A la pequeña tenía 7 años tenía el pelo corto recogido con dos colitas de ojos celestes o azul cielo, las dos vestían su uniforme de colegio que consistía en una falda larga hasta las rodillas con vuelo, camisa manga corta blanca y pulóver azul marino al igual que la falda.

-muy buenos días tía Sakura- Saludo Ayame; la mayor, haciendo una reverencia.

-nos da mucho gusto volver a verte- dijo la pequeña muy animada.

-buenos días mis niñas, hoy amanecieron muy lindas, espero que se haya ido bien en el colegio-

-nos fue muy bien tía- dijeron a la vez.

-muy bien ya saludaron a su tía, ahora solo las quiero haciendo su tarea-Tomoyo

-Tomoyo yo no tengo problemas con que las niñas jueguen un rato aquí en la tienda, sin hacer mucho desorden claro- Sakura.

-no, no Sakura no quisiera causarte molestias, además que estas niñas deben entender que primero son los deberes y después la diversión-

-pero mami-

-vamos Tomoyo no tienes que ser tan dura con ellas, apenas son muy pequeñas -Meiling.

-eso lo dices ahora porque todavía no tienes hijos Meiling-

-déjalas divertirse un rato si- apoyo Sakura,

*suspiro* -está bien pero después quiero que me hagan todos los deberes sin falta-

-gracias mami, gracias tías-

-pero no hagan desastres y compórtese cuando llego algún cliente-

-SIIII-

-tía Sakura ¿Dónde está Ying Lang?- pregunto con entusiasmo Zusume la menor-

-en este momento ella todavía no regresa de la preparatoria cariño, pero no debe tardar-

-ha que bien- Ayame.

-entonces lo estaremos esperando-

Durante unos minutos las niñas se la pasaron jugando con los juguetes que tenían a la mano mientras que las tres amigas estaban en el probador viendo el conjunto de joyas perfecto que le quedaría perfecto para la boda de la oji-rubi; hasta que la campana sonó indicando que la puerta dejaba pasar a una hermosa joven de cabellera castaña oscura corta, unos cinco dedos sobre su espalda, piel un poco morena y ojos entre ámbar y esmeralda que tenía el uniforme de preparatoria que era una falda roja que le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos de pocos vuelos, una camisa blanca de mangas largas y encima un pulóver rojo al entrar.

-Ying Lang que bueno que ya llegaste- dijeron las dos niñas que se acercaron corriendo a ella y la tomaban cada una de sus manos.

-me alegra de verla primas, como les fue, ¿Sirvieron las clases de matemáticas que les di para el examen?-

-sí, no nos costó mucho Trabajo-

-qué bueno-

Ying Lang se acercó hasta donde su mama y sus Tías.

-hola mama, hola tía Tomoyo y tia Meiling-

-hola mi amor, ¿cómo te ha ido?-pregunto Sakura sonriente mientras abrazaba a mi hija con amor y de inmediato responder Ying Lang a la muestra de cariño.

-me fue muy bien mama, no vas a creer pero, fui de nuevo la mejor en la clase de matemáticas, fui la única a la que casi saca un 100 en el examen anterior- conto orgullosa.

-me alegra mucho-

-era lógico que sería la mejor, después de todo soy tu hija- siguió hablando con orgullo.

-sí y me siento muy orgullosa de eso también- Sonrió Sakura.

-Ying Lang ven a jugar con nosotras- Ayame.

-si ven a jugar-

-está bien pero primero déjenme ir a cambiar de ropas, hasta luego Tías-

-hasta luego Ying Lang-

Mientras la joven se retiraba de la joyería con las niñas, las mujeres dieron un suspiro de nostalgia.

-como vuela el tiempo- comento Tomoyo

-y Ying Lang cada día... - Meiling.

-se parece más a él lo sé, no puedo evitar pensar en él, cada vez que Ying Lang se comporta así de orgullosa-

-bueno Sakura este conjunto de libélula con rubíes me encanto- comento Meiling para cambiar el tema -es sin duda el conjunto que necesito para mi boda-

-qué bueno que te haya gustado Meiling-

-claro que si- reviso su reloj de pulsera -pero mejor me apresuro ahora tengo una cita con diego y no valla hacer que lo deje plantado otra vez al pobre, ha y después tengo que ver al cocinero que me hará el banquete-

-te sigo recordando querida amiga que yo con gusto hare tu vestido de novia y el traje para el novio, solo me falta escoger los mejores telas- Tomoyo.

-creo que no habrá problema con que más tarde vallamos a acompañar a Meiling para ver al chef que dices Tomoyo- propuesto Sakura.

-me parece un buena idea pero será mejor que me valla yo también mi marido y querrá que le haga el almuerzo y además tengo que hacer unas compras, Sakura no te molesta que deje a las niñas un rato aquí verdad-

-no para nada amiga puedes irte tranquila-

-gracias-

-bueno nos vemos más tarde para ver al cocinero ¿está bien?- Meiling

Después de este acuerdo todo paso con normalidad en la joyería de Sakura, ahora ella estaba en el mostrador sacando cuentas de los ingresos y ganancias en los últimos meses hasta que algo bloqueo su vista de la hoja, que eran hermosas margaritas con rosas, al levantar la vista vio a un hombre de cuerpo de súper modelo, cabello negro con mechones castaños y ojos negros y también vestía de traje de etiqueta.

-son para ti- dijo sonriendo.

Sakura mientras asestaba el hermoso ramo de su novio con quien llevaba saliendo pocos meses -oh muchas gracias caballero-dijo bromeando Sakura -no debiste molestarte tanto-

-cualquier sacrificio es poco si se trata de ti-

-y que haces aquí-

-me escape por un rato de la oficina, solo para invitar a estas dos damas a almorzar, sabrás si Ying Lang estará disponible-

-No, no lo creo, además hace poco que llego de la escuela y ahora esta con las niñas-

-oh es una pena; entonces deberíamos ir tú y yo-

-no me gusta dejar la joyería sola y menos con Ying Lang y las niñas solas y lo sabes-

-pero será un momento y además será en el restaurante de aquí a la cuadra-

-y que tal si mejor pedimos para llevar-

-oye mama Ayame y Zusume se cansaron de jugar y ahora están dormidas y me preguntaba si...- hablaba Ying Lang apareciendo en el lugar y luego se calló al darse cuenta de la presencia del sujeto; al reconocerlo lo saludo muy animada -ha Hola Alexander-

-hola pequeña Ying Lang; estaba invitando a tu madre a que valla a almorzaras conmigo y parece que necesitare que me ayudes para convencerla-

-pero no es conveniente la pobre de la señora Eleli tendrá más trabajo-

-por mí no se preocupe señorita Sakura- la anciana apareció en el lugar

-pero-

-anda mama di que sí además si tanto te preocupa el negocio podemos poner el cartel de cerrado mientras tanto- Ying Lang

*_lo pensó unos momentos*_ está bien pero por unos minutos-

-sí, vamos entonces-

-que se las pacen bien y con buen provecho- se despidió la anciana.

-no nos tardamos- Sakura.

Después de eso todo en la vida de Sakura y su hija.

Llego la noche y Ying Lang estaba buscando en una pequeña biblioteca de su pequeña sala buscando un libro que necesitaba para terminar con sus deberes de la preparatoria

-ha debe ser este- exclamo para si al ver el lomo del libro que quizás era el que estaba buscado, cuando lo saco se decepciono un poco al ver que no era ese, pero luego se extrañó porque ese no era un libro común era una de rojo sangre sin nada ni en la portada ni en el reverso, cuando la abrió se sorprendió al ver que no era un libro sino un álbum de fotos y se trataba de fotos de ella y de su madre que llevaba años que no veía.

Miro con nostalgia cada una de las fotos; las primeras fotos eran de su madre y ella de bebe y a medida que pasaba las fotos se iba demostrando su crecimiento la mayoría de las fotos eran ella con su madre, sus tías, sus primas, sus graduaciones; sus momentos especiales y todos vividos al lado de su querida madre.

-Ying Lang- escucho una voz a sus espaldas, era su madre quien estaba vestida con una bata de dormir y debajo de ella un camisón de seda.

-mira mama lo que encontré- le mostro el álbum y Sakura lo estuvo viendo con la misma nostalgia.

Las dos se sentaron en el sofá del centro mientras seguía contemplando las fotos por varios minutos, hasta que Sakura dio un suspiro y dijo.

-cuantos recuerdos- Sakura paso un brazo por los hombros de Ying Lang para después abrazarla – me parece que fue ayer cuando eras apenas una bebe… y te tuve en mis brazos-

-mama…- Ying Lang abrazo fuertemente a su madre – quizás ya no sea tu pequeña indefensa…- la abrazo con más fuerzas –pero siempre seré tu hija; la que te quiere y te ama mucho-

-yo también te amo hija- respondió al abrazo soltando débiles lagrimas; y no supo porque pero la imagen de ese hombre se le vino a la cabeza, ese hombro que significaba todo para ella y dejo de la manera más cruel, pero no le guardaba rencor porque él le había dejado una hermosa hija y una marca en el corazón que demuestra que jamás lo olvidara, el padre de Ying Lang, Shaoran.

Pero ella sabía muy bien lo que su hija opinaba del tema por lo que decidió mejor tratar de terminar con esto – muy bien creo que ya es hora de ir a dormir-

-no me tengo que quedar a terminar mi tarea todavía me falta un poco- Ying Lang.

-de acuerdo pero no te trasnoches mucho-Sakura se levantó del sofá y beso la frente de Ying Lang –buenas noches cielo- se retiró de la sala;

-buenas noches mama- así Ying Lang se quedó un rato más siguiendo buscando su libro he minutos después aparecer Eleni con una bandeja con tazas de té

-niña Ying Lang-

-ha hola Eleni, pensé que tú ya estabas dormida-

-todavía tenía trabajo que hacer y me pareció buena idea prepararte un té para que no te canses tan rápido y puedas dormir bien esta noche-

-gracias Eleni tu siempre tan amable dejado en la mesa por favor-

Elini dejo la bandeja donde le indicaron y fue ahí cuando también vio el álbum que seguía en el sofá lo tomo entre sus manos y expreso un poco emocionada –vaya hace tiempo que no veía este algún- también ojea las hojas. –Son hermosas y estoy segura de que lo serían más si su padre estuviera…-

-NO TE ATREVAS A MENCIONARLO- exclamo furiosa Ying Lang interrumpiendo bruscamente a su niñera- no quiero que ni lo menciones y mucho menos en mi presencia-

-pero niña Ying Lang él es…- de nuevo fue interrumpida

-él no es nada mío-

-él es su padre-

-cómo puedo llamar padre a alguien que nunca he visto y ni siquiera se su nombre, tampoco me interesa saber-

-pero niña usted no puede seguir así que tal si un día su padre aparezca y le pidiera disculpas-

-ese señor ni siquiera sabe que existo, solo dejo abandonada a mi mama sin dejarle decir nada, es un miserable que se merece lo peor, seguramente ha estado disfrutando burlándose de mi madre acostándose con cien mil mujeres- dijo con mucho rencor.

-no hable así a su madre no le gustaría saber que usted tiene esa imagen de su padre-

-yo nunca he necesitado de un padre, ni tampoco lo he pedido, con mi madre he tenido papa y mama al mismo tiempo y también tengo a mis tías Tomoyo y Meiling y mis primas y mi madre no tiene por qué saber esto por favor-

-tampoco puede ver al joven Alenxande como a un padre-

-Alexander es un buen hombre me cae bien pero no lo apruebo del todo para estar con mi mama, además que desde que empezaron a salir de deje en claro que nunca me tratara como si fuera mi padre, no quiero ver a alguien con esas intenciones porque cuando lo hago me hace recordar a ese infeliz- sollozo –lo odio mucho- apretó sus puños.

-no es cierto, solo que te duele porque él nunca te ha buscado-

-yo sé que no lo hizo porque me odia-

-no claro que no-

-como sea, el jamás estuvo con nosotras y por mí que ese señor este lejos de nosotras y deje de atormentar los pensamientos de mi madre, nunca quise ni quiero saber nada de el ahora- respiro profundo para calmar su rabia –ya encontré el libro que buscaba buenas noches nana Eleni, adiós-

-buenas noches-

************ Hong Kong ************

-amigo tu estas seguro de esto- Eriol y sus amigos se encontraban en la mansión Li en el despacho de Shaoran.

-qué otra cosa podía hacer Eriol, ya lo tengo todo el detective que contrate me sirvió de mucho, no me envió fotos pero si un informe completo-

-¿así y que dice?- Lucas

-heee, en resumen; después de que su familia al hecho de su casa trabajo mucho para continuar con sus estudios con ayuda de sus amigas, ahora tiene una pequeña joyería de joyas y bisutería en un pequeño edificio donde viven ella y nuestra hija un piso más arriba-

-valla se ve que trabajo mucho-

-si la joyería y bisutería era una de las cosas que teníamos en común, siempre habíamos comentado que juntos montaríamos nuestro propio negocio en joyas- conto con nostalgia

-y tu terminaste rompiéndole el corazón- dijo Eriol en tono dramático.

-ya cállate-

-pero de todas maneras es una decisión muy apresurada tomando en cuenta de que para ganarte el corazón de Sakura y el de tu hija quizás sea muy trabajoso- Lucas.

-conquiste a Sakura una vez y me será fácil hacerlo a la segunda-

****tocaron la puerta**** -adelante- Shaoran.

La señora Li entro a la habitación- muy bien hijo quiero que me expliques, ¿Cómo es eso que tienes una hija?-

-se lo explicare de una manera breve; hace 16 años tuve una novia en Japón y por accidente la embarace pero yo no sabía nada de eso cuando la deje y hace poco Eriol me envió una foto de mi hija-

-no me convences quiero ver esa foto-

- aquí la tiene-el castaño le extendió la foto que mando a imprimir.

Cuando Irean la tuvo entre sus manos sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder, las manos le temblaban y su rostro se puso un poco pálido, se tuvo que sentar en la silla más cercana para sobreponerse.

-¿madre esta bien?- no hubo respuesta. Irean seguía con la vista fija en la foto.

-señora Li-Lucas.

Con eso reacciono; fijo su vista en todos en la habitación, regreso la vista a la foto y acaricias la imagen de la muchacha aun con las manos temblorosa

-es, es, es-

-es que madre-

-por dios... Es preciosa- dijo emocionada recuperándose de la impresión por completo -no... No cabe duda de que es tu hija... Es mi nieta, no se necesita ninguna prueba de ADN para verificarlo, es mi nieta-

-me alegra que la noticia le agradara tía Irean- Eriol.

-por supuesto que sí; pero cómo pudiste mantenerme oculto algo como esto por tanto tiempo Shaoran- dijo como regaño.

-yo tampoco supe que tenía una hija sino hasta hace poco-

-no quiero que te vayas a Japón dentro de unos días-

-que -

-quiero que te vayas a Japón mañana mismo-

-pero señora Li aún es muy pronto y... -

-no me importa si es muy pronto a no; quiero que mañana mismo; busques a mi nieta y la compensas de venir aquí; también quiero traigas a su madre; quiero ver qué clase de mujer crio a mi nieta durante todos estos años-

-si está bien; así será-

-bien ahora mismo pedir que hagan tus maletas y te conseguir un vuelo a Japón para mañana mismo- Irean se retiró de la habitación.

-valla se lo tomo muy bien- Eriol.

-si mejor de lo que pensaba- Lucas.

-y tú que dices Shaoran no estas emocionado también- Eriol

-bueno... Admito que estoy muy ansioso por conocerla y saber cómo será, ¿Que gustara?, lo que le disgustara, pero lo importarte ahora es que le de mi apellido, que le hagan sus pruebas de ADN y los del consejo no puedan replicar nada y me den la herencia-

-sabes qué; Shaoran creo que he decidido acompañarte- Eriol.

-y que me des más problemas de los que ya tengo, no gracias-

-que malo eres; se supone que somos amigos, además que quisiera saber que ha sido de Tomoyo en todo estos años-

-eso es una buena idea- Lucas -siendo así yo también iré con ustedes -

-oh no tu nooo- Shaoran.

-si voy a ver que como le va ido a mí querida Meiling y quien sabe; quizás yo también la reconquiste-

-lo mismo yo con Tomoyo-

-déjanos ir contigo siii-Lucas.

*suspiro* -está bien hagan lo que quieran pero no se me culpen si se llegan a decepcionar-

-bien entonces nos veremos mañana- Eriol se retiró junto con Lucas.

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* HOLA, HOLA*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

Como están; que me cuentan con sus peticiones aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo donde les dejo claro, lo que ha sido de Sakura y cada una de sus amigas en todos estos años de estar separados de su ex.

Otra cosa que de seguro es emocionante es que en el siguiente capítulo pondré por fin el primer encuentro de padre ha hija ¿Qué pasara? Pues… solo siguiendo el fic lo sabrán, aprovecho la ocasión para decirles que quizás tarde un mes en actualizar ya que estoy por comenzar los exámenes finales y además que tengo que prepararme para los exámenes de reparación y mi acto de graduación porque si dios lo permite ESTE AÑO ME GRADUA SIIIII *_*, pero estoy muy nerviosa ahora y no tendré cabeza ni para leer lo fic que me fascinan.

Les prometo compensarles mi tardanza; cuando ya termine con todos mis estudios publicare un nuevo capítulo en cada uno de mis fic espero que sean pacientes conmigo ya los tengo escritos solo me falta corregir la ortografía y arreglar uno detallitos.

Por ultimo disculpen la ortografía les aseguro que yo leí este capítulo como 10 veces antes de publicarlo y si sigue con errores es porque estoy mal d la vista.

Les suplico muchos, muchos **reviews** y que me ayuden a ser más popular este fic. Para un escritor no hay nada que lo ponga mas feliz y alagado saber que opinan los demás de sus historias

Beso los amo nos leeremos en la próxima *_u


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de CCS son propiedad del CLAMP. Pero la el ficc es 100% mio.**

**Chappter 3:**

-Gracias por su compra- dijo Sakura despidiéndose de un nuevo cliente.

La señora Eleni apareció en la habitación -Señorita Sakura las flores que le regalo el joven Alexander necesitan que les cambie el agua-

-Si tiene razón- déjenlo Eleni yo lo are en un momento-

-Si señorita voy preparando una merienda de seguro Ying Lang estará hambrienta al regresar-

-Si tienes razón-

-Con su permiso- dejo el florero en el mesón y se retiró.

Después estuvo revisando cuentas; Sakura tomo el florero con la intención de tirar el agua al jardín, cuando escucho la campanita de la puerta.

-Sea bienvenido- saludo sonriente Sakura pero esa desapareció al ver la persona que cruzaba la puerta, la impresión fue tanta que se quedó paralizada con el florero en sus manos.

-Hola Sakura-

La impresión fue tan fuerte que el florero termino estrellándose contra el suelo.

-Sha... Shao...Shaoran- ¿El hombre que estaba frente a ella de verdad era Shaoran?

Si lo veía bien era mucho más alto, mas apuesto su pelo seguía siendo muy alborotado y sin duda era el... Era Shaoran, el hombre que llego amar con todas sus fuerzas, aquel que se entregó en cuerpo y alma... El padre de su hija.

-Hola ¿Cómo te ha ido?... Te vez muy bien -la miro de arriba a abajo y se dio cuenta de que ya no había ninguna esencia de niña en ella; la maternidad le ha sentado muy bien, su cuerpo se veía mucho más desarrollado, curvas exquisitas, los pechos los tenia aún más grandes y su rostro se veía tan fino y hermoso como el de una autentica dama.

-Me ha ido muy bien... ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo de manera cortante.

-He venido para saber de ti; que ha sido de ti en todos estos años- Shaoran daba pasos hacia ella y cada paso que daba Sakura retrocedía otro; hasta que llego al mesón y no pudo más.

-Pues ya vez he abierto mi propia joyería y me va muy bien-

-Si lo sé, mucho que dicen que es la mejor de la cuidad-

-Todavía no me has respondido que haces aquí-

-Ya te lo dije vine a verte... Y también a nuestra hija-

Cuando escucho esto sus piernas le empezaban a fallar si no fuera porque estaba apoyada en el mesón hubiera caído -¿Co... Como sabes de eso?-

-He investigado sobre ti durante varios meses (N/A: mentiroso) Y me lleve un sorpresa al ver que tuviste una hija o mejor dicho que tuvimos una hija-

La oji-verde iba a replicar de no ser porque la puerta entro la persona que menos esperaba que apareciera en ese instante.

-Hola mama adivina que voy a... -Ying Lang entro muy contenta a su madre sin embargo no dio ni cinco paso hacia ella cuando noto la presencia del hombre con el que estaba su madre-

Y hay estaban padre e hija en su primer contacto visual, los dos palmados y analizándose viéndose fijamente.

Shaoran no podía creerlo; ver a su hija con sus ojos directamente no era lo mismo que verla en una fotografía; era un poco más pequeña que Sakura y mucho más pequeña que el por dos cabezas su pelo se veía tan sedoso y suave que daban ganas de tenerlo entre sus manos, era tan hermosa, le recordaba un poco a Sakura cuando tenía esa edad y también a él... _Mi hija... Eres tu; por fin te veo..._ pensó lo último; por un momento había olvidado a lo que de verdad venia y solo tenía ganas de estrechar a su hija entre sus brazos; esto debe ser lo que se refería con el llamado de la sangre.

Ying Lang tenía algo similar, algo en ese hombre le llamaba mucho la atención, además de que lo hacía confiar en el sin siquiera conocerlo, el llamado de la sangre también estaba en ella.

-Ying Lang- llamo Sakura rompiendo el contacto visual -por favor ve a tu cuarto-

-¿Qué pasa mama?, ¿Estas bien?, Te veo muy pálida-

-Solo obedece por favor; tengo asuntos serios que hablar con este señor-

Aun dudosa Ying Lang obedeció a su madre pero no se atrevía a subir, solo se escondió detrás del mostrador algo le decía que tenía que escuchar esta conversación.

-No tenías por qué venir hasta aquí, mi hija y yo estamos muy bien sin ti-

-Si quizás, pero no por eso me vas a impedir que la siga viendo-

-Después de todo lo que paso entre nosotros, después de todo este tiempo que pudiste averiguar algo de mí, ¿te atreves a venir a buscarme después de 16 años?-

-Jamás pensé que me ocultaras algo tan importante-

-Jamás te lo oculte yo pensaba decírtelo el día que terminaste conmigo-

-Pudiste haberme buscado y decírmelo-

-Tu perdiste esa oportunidad desde que terminamos, ni siquiera me dejaste decírtelo- dijo dolida recordando ese momento tan duro y dolido de su vida-

Shaoran se apeno bastante escuchar esto, por lo que bajo un poco la mirada-Oh, lo siento. Entonces... Eso era lo que tenías que decirme aquel día-

-Si- soltó un suspiro tratando de soportar las lágrimas - Y ahora te voy a suplicar que te vayas-

-No puedes pedirme eso, no cuando ella está de por medio- alzo un poco la voz.

-Mi hija ya no te necesita Shaoran, ella ha estado muy bien hasta ahora- también alzo la voz

-Es algo que dices tú pero quiero escucharlo de ella-

-Ying Lang no necesita hablar contigo-

-¿Ying... Lang?- ese nombre pareció sorprenderlo -¿Ese es su nombre?

-Si- bajo la mirada.

-Valla es... Muy hermoso yo... Jamás pensé que le pondrías un nombre como ese-

-Lo hice pensando en nosotros; en lo feliz que hubiéramos sido si tú te hubieras enterado; pero creo que no te lo hubieras tomando muy bien-

-En efecto, creo que hubiera enloquecido, en esos tiempos no me sentía listo como para tener la responsabilidad de ser padre encima- la miro fijamente a los ojos -Pero eso ya cambio, sé que en parte esto es culpa mía, pero no puedes impedirme que deje de ver a "mi" hija-

Un instante después escucharon una fuerte exclamación de sorpresa tras el mesón que Sakura reconoció de quien era.

-Ying Lang que te he dicho de irte a tu habitación- regaño.

Pero ignorando su regaño y sin importarle ya que fue descubierta Ying Lang salió pasmada de su escondite con la vista fija en los adultos.

-Yo solo quería saber que tenías que hablar con este señor- ahora fijo su vista en Shaoran -Entonces... Usted es mi padre-

No supo porque razón pero Shaoran se sintió muy emocionado de que le preguntaran eso.

-Sí, soy yo- se acercó a ella a pasos lentos - Me da mucho gusto en conocerte... Hija-

En ese instante los ojos de Ying Lang estaban asombrados pero cuando escucho eso, sus ojos mostraron mucha furia.

Shaoran trato de acariciarle la mejilla pero ella no se la alejo de un manotazo.

-No quiero que se me acerque, aléjese de mi- salió del mesón para encontrarse de nuevo con su madre -No lo queremos en este lugar mejor vallase señor-

-Escucha Ying Lang puedo entender que estés dolida y hasta furiosa conmigo pero créeme que yo lo único que quiero es emendar mis errores-

-No me interesa escuchar sus escusas, debió quedarse donde estaba y no venir aquí a amargarnos la existencia-

-Solo... Solo quiero que...-

-A que he... A que ha venido; a venir a restregarle en la cara a mi madre de los lujos con los que usted disfruta mientras que a ella lo ha pasado muy mal para terminar de estudiar una carrera y al mismo tiempo cuidaba de su hija bastarda, aguantando los insultos y humillaciones de los demás-

-Ying Lang por favor ya basta- su madre trato de calmarla al ver que las cosas estaban hiendo demasiado lejos -Mejor deja que esto lo hablamos nosotros tu sube ahora-

-Está bien, pero antes déjame decir mi última confesión- volteo a dirigir su viste al castaño -Yo soy una bastarda si, jamás tuve padre y sabe que estoy orgullosa de serlo-

-Ying Lang- reclamo Sakura pero ella no la escuchaba estaba segunda por la ira.

-Prefiero mil veces ser una bastarda a tener como padre a alguien como usted- luego de esto se fue pasando de largo de Shaoran quien estaba congelado de la impresión en su sitio, cuando ya subió a su casa toda la habitación quedo muy silenciosa.

-Creo que...- empezó a hablar Sakura muy nerviosa -No hay nada más de lo que tenga yo que decirte, Ying Lang te ha dicho todo, aunque no fuera de la manera más amable-

-Yo jamás creí que...-

-Creo que lo mejor es que te vayas y nos dejes en paz- Lo empezó a empujar hacia la salida.-No vuelvas a aparecer por aquí por favor-

Pero ante de que Shaoran pusiera un pie fuera se recuperó de la sorpresa, volteo a verla fijamente a los ojos con mucha decisión y dijo.

-Nunca me rendiré Sakura, yo vine aquí para conocer a mi hija, llevarme bien con ella, que ella me vea como un verdadero padre; pero... También biné por ti y no me importa cuántos insultos, humillaciones y hasta desprecio que Ying Lang me haga, los sabré soportar y no me rendiré hasta que ustedes dos me acepten en sus vidas, eso te lo aseguró, adiós- salió de la joyería.

Solo cuando se fue Sakura se dio cuenta de que estaba conteniendo el aliento, le sorprendió mucho sus palabras pero más le sorprendió esa seguridad no estaba segura que pasaría ahora y lo peor de todo es... Que seguiría sintiendo por él.

Escucho fuertes pisadas en el piso de arriba y sabía muy bien de quien se trataba, subió hasta su apartamento entrando a la sala, encontrándose que Ying Lang caminando e un lado a otro dando fuertes pisadas, soltando uno que otros gruñidos maldiciendo su suerte.

-maldición- luego dio una patada al sofá grande pero luego se arrepintió soltado un pequeño grito de dolor, Sakura se acercó preocupada.

-¿estás bien?-

-si... No te preocupes mama... Pero ¿qué hace el aquí?-

*suspiro* la miro directamente a los ojos, le acaricio el cabello y le decía -no lo sé; no tengo idea-

La joven la miraba con los ojos llorosos.-quiero que se valla, no lo quiero cerca de nosotras y mucho menos de ti-

-hija no te das cuenta- tomo su rostro entre sus manos- tu padre se enteró que existías y te vino a conocer-

-yo no confió en él, algo se trae entre manos-

-deberías darle una oportunidad, dejar que te conozca mejor-

-Él tuvo 16 años de oportunidad para conocerme ya es muy tare, ahora no lo quiero conocer lo quiero lejos de mí, de mi vida, sobre todo de la tuya; te hizo sufrir demasiado no quiero que se vuelva a repetir-

-No te preocupes, sabré cuidarme, pero tú no tienes por qué preocuparte, intenta tomarle cariño-

-Lo único que puedo llegar a sentir por el... Es un profundo odio, nunca, jamás me oirán decirle padre, mucho menos cuando nunca se lo ha ganado y jamás lo veré como tal- sin decir más se levantó del suelo para encerarse en su habitación-

**(Tomoyo y Eriol)**

Tomoyo iba regresando a su mansión manejando su auto con la niñas, después del encuentro con su ex en el parque pingüino, una vez llegaron a la mansión, donde ella y las niñas fueron recibidas por una mucama y les informaba que los profesores llevaban rato esperando.

-Huy ese Eriol, por su culpa perdimos tiempo-

-Para mí no lo fue me la pase muy bien con el- Ayame

-Yo también- Zusume.

-De todas maneras el me las pagara-

-Quien se supone que te las va a pagar cariño-

Se escuchó una voz gruesa a sus espaldas cuando vieron hacia la puerta estaba un hombre de cabellos negros oscuros, ojos negros y una mirada muy seria que hasta daba miedo.

-No, no es nada Mauris solo son cosas mías-

-Un amigo de mama estuvo acompañándonos en el parque, jugo con nosotras y nos divertido mucho- explico Ayame a su papa.

-A qué bien; bueno estará en mi despacho por si me necesitan yo cenare hay-

Cuando empezaba a dirigirse a su despacho, cuando sus hijas se atravesaron en su camino muy felices y emocionada.

-Mira papa saque 100 puntos en la prueba de ciencias y la profesora me felicito poniéndome una estrella- Ayame le mostro su examen.

-Y la profesora me felicito a mí por que hice el mejor dibujo de la clase- conto también emocionada Zusume mostrándole su dibujo.

Las niñas estaban tan emocionadas; pensaron que su papa las abrazaría y felicitaría y prometiéndoles que jugara con ellas... Sin embargo fue todo lo contrario.

-A qué bien las felicito hijas- dijo el hombre sin mostrar mayor interés sin apartar la vista de su agenda electrónica -Bueno tengo que trabajar estaré en el despacho- paso de largo de todas rápidamente, solo besando en la mejilla Tomoyo y acariciarles levemente el cabello a sus hijas para luego alejarse y seguir concentrado en su agenda, dejando a las niñas muy desilusionadas con las ojos aguados.

-Mejor vamos ya a su clase niñas, yo hablare ahora con su padre está bien-

Ayame y Zusume no dijeron nada y solo obedecieron a su madre.

Cuando se asegura de que toda la cena estuviera lista fue al despacho de su marido donde entro sin tocar y se acercó al escritorio.

-No piensas comer tampoco hoy-

-Dije que estaré ocupado que cenaría aquí-dijo sin apartar la mirada del ordenador.

-Ya basta Moris esto no puede seguir así- exploto Tomoyo apoyando sus manos en el escritorio- hace meses que ya no te las pasas con nosotras nunca sacas tiempo-

-Claro que yo siempre saco solo que ahora es imprescindible concentrarme en este negocio-

-Cuando fue la última vez que les prometiste a las niñas llevarlas al parque-

-Mi amor sé que lo prometí llevarlos al parque acuático-

-¿Y las ha llevado ya?-

-No pero...-

-Ya basta de decir que les prometes compensarles por tus olvidos llevándoles a un lugar donde nunca la vas a llevar-

-Hago lo posible para estar con ellas-

-No seas hipócrita, levas años sin siquiera darles un beso de buenas noches, escuchando sus historias de cómo les va en la escuela y ni siquiera juegas con ellas-

-En estos momentos no estoy para jugar este cliente es alguien que nos dará millones cuando firme nuestro contracto-

-Eres un...- fue interrumpida con el timbre del celular de Moiris que contesto enseguida.

-Hola... Si... Si... Ha ya... Si comprendo... De acuerdo estaré hay en un momento- colgó.

-Ya te tienes que ir verdad-

-Si... Y lo siento el cliente quiere corregir la condiciones del negocio; lo invitare a cenar- hablaba mientras se arreglaba.

-Como no- dijo con ironía.

-Y no me esperes despierta ¿está bien?-

-Está bien- dijo con resinación.

-Bueno adiós- beso su mejilla- seguiremos hablando mañana- se retiró de la habitación.

*******Meiling y Lucas *******

Mientras que Meiling estaba irritada y muy furiosa en primera porque ese degenerado, Traidor había que admitir que le había encantado ese bobo seguía igual de apuesto incluso más ahora que horror, pero por ahora tenía que cambiar la expresión en su cara y tranquilizarse porque ahora se dirigía a hacerle una visita sorpresa a su prometido en su trabajo.

Llego al restaurante enorme y elegante cuyo nombre estaba escrito con letras grandes, un momento de satisfacción, al entrar por las puertas giratorias, el recesionista no tuvo la necesidad de preguntar su nombre ya que a ella hay la conocían muy bien todos los empleados, desde los meseros hasta todos los cocineros.

-Señorita Meiling que gusto me da verla por aquí al fin- saludo el recesionista que era un hombre un poco mayor que ella, calvo, piel morena y ojos celestes.

-Si es cierto, pero es que he estado tan concentrada en los preparativos, ha cierto todavía no me pongo a pensar donde irán ni los adornos ni la comida aquí porque aquí se hará ¿cierto? -

-Por supuesto y si busca al patrón; en estos momentos está en la cocina preparando una nueva receta para el menú-

-Hay que bueno ojala que tengamos estabas más privacidad-

-Despreocúpese, él está solo-

-Ha que bien- sin decir más se fue directamente a la cocina que conocía muy bien, al entrar se encontró en la cocina típica de un restaurante elegante con bastantes platos, ollas y cubiertos y por supuesto las neveras y repisas con los ingredientes necesarios para los platillos, pero ella no le prestaba atención a eso sino a la persona que cocinaba algo en la gran cocina, era un joven de cabellos rubios, piel blanca y ojos azules con el cuerpo muy en forma pero no exceso que llevaba un uniforme de chef.

Sigilosamente se acercó hasta su espalda y dijo.-Y como está el experto cocinero en comida francesa (olvide decir que también era francés) se dio la vuelta llevándose una gran sorpresa de verla hay en ese momento-

-Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí cariño- dijo hablando en un tono entre español y francés (o japonés y francés para el caso de los japoneses)

-y como está el hombre que está a punto de ser atado y encarcelado en mis manos- dijo en un tono de broma y divertida, sonriendo mucho.

-Me esta hiendo muy bien nueva receta gustas probarla-

-Si por supuesto ya se me hace agua a la boca con solo olerla- probo el platillo del cucharon que su prometido ofreció (no voy a describía el platillo porque es inventado)-cielos esta delicioso se ve que le esforzaste mucho Diego-

-no exageres solo es la combinación de varios platillos-

-bueno pero a eso no es a lo que vine- lo abrazo fuertemente por el cuello -Diego invítame a almorzar-

-ha con gusto mi melocotón, solo espero recibir una buena recompensa esta noche, es el colmo que tengas un cocinero como novio y lo hagas gastar en comida-

-Ha pues solo será por esta ocasión, además de que yo ser quien cocine para ti una vez casados, bueno a ti y a nuestros hijos-

-Sí, tienes Razón-

-pero vamos ahora te prometo que esta noche la pasaremos muy bien como recompensa- dijo provocadoramente.

-que bien eso me da gusto estos días me ha ido provocando comer algo dulce; muy dulce- dijo de la misma forma.

Luego de esto se dieron in intenso beso y luego separase y salir de la cocina con Meiling tomada de su brazo.

*******y ahora con Sakura y Alexsander, al día siguiente *******

Sakura y Alexzander ahora estaban teniendo una sita en una cafetería cerca del trabajo de la primera, conversando de cosas triviales, pero la castaña ya no hablaba tan animada como de costumbre estaba demasiado preocupada por lo ocurrido el día de ayer con Shaoran cosa que su novio noto.

-¿Que te sucede?, no luces como antes-, estos comentarios la hicieren volver a la realidad.

-¿qué?, no estoy bien; ¿porque la pregunta?- dijo sonriente para no la descubriera y de paso para no preocuparlo.

-Pues no luces como antes, es decir, no pareces tan animada como otros días... Ya se te ocurrió algo-

-que no, no para nada- dijo muy nerviosa al verse descubierto.

-Tu no me puedes engañar Saku-chan eres más transparentes que un cristal de una copa con vino-

La oji- verde dio un suspiro de resignación rendida no podía ocultarlo por más tiempo.

-y bien que sucedió-

**Suspiro ** -ayer... Shaoran estuvo en la joyería-

-Shaoran, ¿Tu ex?- pregunto asombrado.

-Si- bajo la mirada.

-Hay ese infeliz- dio un ligero golpe con la palma de su mano - ¿Que paso?, ¿te hizo algo?

-No, Tranquilo, solo fue hablar conmigo y para conocer a Ying Lang-

-y la vio-

-Sí, Ying Lang había llegado de la escuela cuando hablaba con el-

-Y... Como se lo tomo-

*suspiro*- No muy bien, se molestó mucho pero...sé que en el fondo está muy dolida-

-Era de suponerse; su padre regresa después de tanto tiempo, prácticamente después de siglos para ella fue la primera vez que lo ve-

-me siento mal, ya sabía que tenía que hablarle de él, de mostrarle fotografías de él mientras crecía, así no tendría que odiarlo tanto-

-Tampoco es tu culpa- hablo con calma para tranquilizarla -según me has dicho ella jamás se molestó en preguntarte nada de él, así que quizás ella... Saco sus propias conclusiones-

-Tú lo crees-

-claro Saku-chan no te preocupes- le beso levemente los labios y luego se puso un poco serio -Y... Que te ha dicho a ti-

-que- extrañada - pues el también ha dicho algo que... Quiere volver conmigo-

Alexander dio un suspiro gruñido golpeando de nuevo la mesa -¿Y tú que dices?-

-Pues... No lo sé- no sé qué va a pasar-

-Piensas volver con el acaso-

-No, no lo sé-

Él se acercó a ella besándole la mejilla y verla intensamente a los ojos- Solo quiero que sepan que no importa lo que sientas, yo haré lo posible porque me sigas queriendo y que un idiota como el- le beso la mano - no nos separe nunca-

-gracias- le sonrió y luego se besaron.

******* En otro lugar ********

Shaoran estaciono su auto en la joyería de Sakura, acercándose a la puerta con un ramo de flores en sus manos.

-Hola, hay alguien hay- saludo cuando entro pero no había nadie, salvo la anciana que se presentó en la tienda.

-¿Quién es usted? Y ¿que se le ofrece?-

-Buenas Tardes señora, vengo a buscar a la señorita Kinomoto y su hija-

-la señorita Sakura está en una cita con el joven Alexsander, su novio-

Balde de agua fría fue lo que sintió, cuando escucho eso y una gran rabia lo recorrió que ahora apretaba el ramo; Sakura con otra persona... No lo iba a permitir.

-Así entonces están saliendo ahora- pregunto tratando de no mostrar su rabia.

-si señor ya llevan pocos meses de salir juntos-

-y mi... Quiero decir y Ying Lang tampoco se encuentra-

-¿quién es usted y que tanto le importa dónde está?-

-pues... Soy un muy buen amigo de Sakura de hace años-

-ha ya entiendo-

-¿y donde se encuentra Ying Lang?-

La señora Eleni le iba contestar de no ser porque Sakura entraba a la joyería.

-¿Shaoran que haces aquí?- Sakura

-Vine a verte y a Ying Lang- le expreso sonriente acercándose a ella y le extendió el ramo -Ten son para ti-

-Gracias no tenías porque-

-Solo es una de las tantas maneras de mostrarte que de verdad me importas- *suspiro* - pero como veo que te estoy incomodando mejor me voy- se dio la vuelta para ir

-Shaoran- lo llamo Sakura, a lo que él le respondió volteando al instante- Ying Lang... En estos momentos ya debió salir de la preparatoria y siempre se queda hablando con sus compañeros; es la preparatoria Seiyo-

-Gracias, muchas gracias Sakura- la abrazo ansiosa emocionado, besándole varias veces la mejilla, dejándola congelada - No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco-

-de... De nada-

-bien hasta luego-

-si hasta luego-

******* En la preparatoria *******

Hace poco que llego a la preparatoria de su hija y no le mucho tiempo encontrarla en la puerta hablando con un grupo de amigos con ella dándole la espalda; salió del auto quedándole viendo fijamente esperando hasta que logro su objetivo; que ella notara su presencia.

Ying Lang hablaba plácidamente hasta que sintió una mirada fija en ella a sus espaldas y al darse la vuelta encontrándose con la mirada ámbar de Shaoran, cuando noto su mirada de respuesta le envió una mirada gélida, se volvió a dar la vuelta para despedirse de sus compañeros y empezar a alejarse, tan pronto estuvo un poco alejada sintió como le tomaban del brazo encontrándose de nuevo con los ojos de Shaoran en cuyo rostro tenía una semi- sonrisa.

-hola-

-déjenme en paz- dijo Ying lang de manera cortante

-¿Porque?, vine a verte y a recogerte para llevarte a casa y que yo sepa no estoy haciendo nada malo-

-Pues que yo sepa también usted no está en ninguna obligación de recogerme de la preparatoria, así que se puede ir como llego y déjeme tranquila-

-eres mi hija- al escuchar esto Ying detuvo la caminata que hizo antes y sus ojos ahora eran cubiertos por su fletillo- y lo que quiero es... Poder estar mucho más tiempo contigo-

-cómo puede estar tan seguro de que soy su hija y no la de Alexander-

-Porque nos parecemos bastante- respondió sin dudarlo- jamás pondría en duda-

-si quizás tenga razón... Y no sabe usted cuanto me repugna saberlo; cuanto me molesta que nos parezcamos tanto-

-por favor no hablas así... Yo lo que quiero es... Conocerte-

¿Conocerme a mí?- volteo a verlo con una mirada llena de ira- 16 años no fueron suficientes para buscarme y conocerme-

-yo no sabía nada de ti-

-y las cosas debieron seguir así, no me interesa tenerlo en mi vida si en la de mi madre, así que ya puede ir a tomar el avión de vuelta a su casa señor Li y siga disfrutando de su vida de lejos y lo demás-

-no me puedes pedir que haga eso, y menos cuando por fin te conozco... quiero llegar a ser un padre para ti que me veas como tal-

-yo jamás lo he querido cerca-

-entiendo que este dolida pero yo estoy dispuesto a...-

-¿Dolida?- dijo con ironía mostrando ahora sus ojos aguados -creo que esa no es la palabra para describir como me he sentido toda mi vida por la ausencia de un padre-

-bueno si quizás te has sentido también muy sola y...- ahora se calló al escuchar una risa amargada de Ying Lang- que te sucede-

-esa palabra tampoco es la que buscaba, déjeme decirle que toda la vida crecí acompañada de mi mama, de mis tías, mis primas que jamás me he sentido sola-

-bueno entonces...-

-creo que la palabra adecuada seria- se llevó un dedo a la mejilla tomando una pose pensativa fingida- enojada y decepcionada-

-¿qué?-

-¿usted sabe... Cuantas veces rece u ore para que dios me trajera a mi padre de vuelta?-

-bueno yo...-

-¿Sabe?... Yo desde muy pequeña en todos mis cumpleaños y navidades solo pedía una cosa... A mi papa, jamás pedía juguetes, ni dulces, ni vestidos, ni mucho menos a alguien a quien podría ver una figura paterna, en ese entonces agracia que mi mama no se fijara en nadie; yo no pedía a un papa cualquiera; yo pedía a mi papa, a mi autentico papa, el que hizo que mi mama me tuviera 9 meses en su vientre- ya estaba empeñando a sollozar pero todavía no soltaba las lágrimas- no tiene idea de cuantas veces le prometía a dios, portarme bien, sacar buenas notas con tal de que me devolviera a mi papa - sus ojos ahora estaban a punto de soltar las lágrimas.

-de verdad lo siento yo... - esta vez era Shaoran el que no podía hablar de lo conmocionado que estaba por lo que Ying decidió seguir escupiendo en su cara toda la rabia y rencor atrapado en su corazón-

-Perdí toda mi infancia y parte de mi pre- adolescencia pensando en usted, en como seria, como sería tener una relación de padre e hija, como sería el ir al parque los tres como una familia, cuando un día lo comprendí... Yo jamás he tenido un padre, esa figura paterna que tanto deseaba solo existía en mi imaginación que en la vida real solo podía sentir por el un inmenso y profundo odio-

-No Ying Lang eso no es verdad- la tomo de los hombros pero ella se apartó de el-

-¿Ha no? Entonces dígame que ha sido de usted todo este tiempo he señor Li; un acoston tras otro supongo yo; o es que ha estado espiando a mi mama todo este tiempo-

-No todos se interesan por averiguar la vida de su ex-

-Y no todos se molestan en terminar con ella sin razón aparente; dejándola con la noticia que iba a ser padre en la boca y mucho menos venir a buscarla después de 16 años de ausencia-

Se formó un silencio, en ese entonces Shaoran venía a Ying Lang a los ojos y podía apreciar que era cierto todo lo que digo, estaba dolida, triste, desilusionada y sobre todo resentida por no estar con ella, bajo la cara-

-De verdad piensas todo eso de mi- Pregunto tratando de tener una pequeña esperanza con ella.

-Ya he dicho todo lo que pienso de usted y ahora vallase de nuevo de donde sea que viene-

-No- subió la mirada con decisión- Yo vine aquí por una meta y no me voy hasta conseguirlo-

Ying Lang también lo miro desafiante dio un paso hacia adelante y dijo.

-Quiero ver que lo intente, porque yo jamás le dejare las cosas fáciles y mucho menos lo voy a reconocer ni siquiera como un pariente al causante del sufrimiento y la soledad por la que tuvimos que pasar mi madre y yo, ya está advertido-

-Lo tendré en cuenta pero no me rendiré, eres mi hija y hare hasta lo imposible por tenerte a ti y a tu madre conmigo-

-Eso jamás va a pasar, adiós- se dio la vuelta para caminar rápido hasta perderlo de vista sin mirar atrás fue hay que un par de lágrimas se le escaparon de los ojos las cuales se limpió rápido, nunca se mostraría tan débil con el-

Mientras son Shaoran, no sabía qué hacer, había llegada hay con el propósito de ser amable con ella, hacerle creer que de verdad deseaba conocerla como su hija, esperaba que ella muy ingenuamente creyera su interés por el como su padre, pero con esto comprobó que su hija de ingenua no tenía nada era muy terca, orgullosa y muy decidida.

Y aunque no quisiera admitirlo... Le dolió mucho sus palabras sintió una gran duda atravesarle todo el pecho y ver todo ese odio en su mirada le quito el alma.

Se paso las manos por el cabello y por su cara tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar; las cosas están más complicadas de lo que parecía, su hija de verdad parecía odiarlo... Pero la entendía; mientras iba recordando lo recién en su rostro apareció una pequeña sonrisa que poco a poco crecía hasta convertirse en una enorme; no solo se parecía a el físicamente; también en ese carácter fuerte y decidido y como protegía a su madre; se había emocionado mucho y ahora estaba más decidido ganársela y también a Sakura; verla así de hermosa y que vuelva a ser de él pero esta vez si tendría que ser algo permanente, ellas solo serían suyas, porque desde siempre habían sido suyas tal ante la sociedad, pero eso es algo que va a cambiar, su hija y su futura esposa

********************** Hola, Hola**********************

**Tachan, tachan, un nuevo capítulo, que tal me quedo? Muy emotivo verdad, que les pareció el encuentro de padre e hija?**

**De seguro se preguntaran que paso con las otras parejas y como pudieron ver ya se reencontraron también, no las puse en este capítulo porque me había quedad demasiado largo y decidí cortarlo y dejarlo con la intriga por un tiempo, pero les prometo que dentro de poco actualizare y sus dudas serán aclaradas.**

**Dejen muchos, muchos reviwes onegai, plisss.**

**Besos nos leeremos en la siguiente**

**ATTE:**

**Elfenixenlasllamas.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Shaoran entro a su departamento como alma que lleva el diablo azotando la puerta con fuerza, encontrándose con su fiel amigo y mayordomo Wei que lo recibió con una reverencia.

-Bienvenido sea Joven Shaoran-

-Hola Wei-

-¿Le fue bien, con la señorita Sakura y con su hija?-

-No muy bien, las cosas no están tan bien como pensaba-

-Lo lamento mucho... Los jóvenes Eriol y Lucas lo están esperando en la sala-

-Gracias Wei-

-Iré a la cocina para servirles algo-

Shaoran entro a la sala encontrándose con sus amigos, Lucas estaban sentados en el sofá grande y Eriol estaba sentado en uno individual, ambos con una expresión de disgusto y desanimo.

-Wow acaso nuestras están conectadas- Dijo el castaño mientras se servía una copa de whisky en un vaso tomando el contenido de un trago.

-¿Porque lo dices amigo?- Lucas.

-Porque yo también siento las mismas que ustedes-

-Y nosotros que teníamos esperanzas que por lo menos a ti te ha ido bien- Eriol.

-Pues ya se lo comunico- Volvió a servirse - Me fue pésimo, incluso diría que peor que ustedes-

-¿Tan mal te fue?-

-Sí, Ying Lang de verdad me odia, es muy testaruda, necia, orgullosa, engreída-

-Valla, ¿Me pregunto a quien se parecerá?- pregunto Lucas con sarcasmo, haciendo que Eriol soltara una leve risa.

-Ok lo entendí y sí, es igual a mí en ese aspecto y en otros, pero es demasiado-

-Tu no deberías estar quejándote del carácter de TU hija, cuando tú tienes el primer lugar de los testarudos, necios, orgullosos y engreídos, tu hija solo es tu sucesora- Eriol.

-Y que hay con Sakura?- Lucas.

-Ella tiene un trato distante conmigo; pero asombrosamente no veo que me guarde rencor-

-Era de suponerse- Lucas - Sakura desde siempre fue un ser tan puro y bondadosa que he conocido-

-Si pero obviamente si tiene un trato distinto con él quiere decir que no la tendrás fácil-

-Y que tal les fue a ustedes- Shaoran prefirió irse por un camino más seguro- ¿Qué me dices tú Eriol?-

-Bueno que te diré...-

**(Reencuentro de Tomoyo y Eriol)**

-Niñas, niñas no quiero que se alejen mucho de los juegos- advirtió Tomoyo.

Ella y sus hijas estaban en el parque pingüino disfrutando los juegos con algunos de sus compañeros del colegio, mientras que ella estaba conversando con algunas madres que también eran socias de su empresa.

Todo iba bien hasta que a la pequeña Zusume fue empujada por accidente por unos de los niños obligándola a dar un par de pasos hacia atrás pero luego fue sostenida por los hombros evitando así la caída; cuando subió su vista para ver quien lo había ayudado se encontró con un hombre totalmente desconocido para ella; tenia ojos zafiros, cabello azul marino y con lentes.

-Gracias señor-

-Por nada Pequeña- Eriol se incoó junto a la niña - Sabes estoy algo perdido-

Ayame veía preocupada como su hermana charlaba con ese hombre desconocido, su madre les prohíbe estrictamente que se acerquen a los extraños, tenía que ayudar a su hermana de un fuerte regaño por lo que decidió acercarse a ellos y preguntar.

-¿Zusume que es lo que pasa?- se para a su lado.

-Este señor me ayudo y quiere que lo ayude a llegar a una dirección- explico.

-Así es querida, me presento me llamo Eriol Hiraguizagua encantado-

-Yo soy Ayame y ella mi hermana Zusume-

-Pues me da gusto de haber conocido a tan hermosas damas aquí en Japón y me gustaría saber si saben cómo puedo llegar a esta dirección-

Eriol les mostro un papel en donde tenía la dirección anotada, las niñas reconocieron la dirección como la de su casa.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere de ahí?- Ayame.

-Nada en especial solo quiero encontrar a una persona que hace tiempo que no veo-

-Pues esa dirección es de nuestra casa- Zusume.

-¿En serio?; entonces ustedes deben de conocer a la señorita Tomoyo Daidoyi-

-Si ella es nuestra mami-

Aparentemente Eriol seguí mostrando esa sonrisa de galán y simpatía para las niñas; pero por dentro estaba demasiado sorprendido.

-Niñas que les he dicho de acercarse a los extraños- se escuchó la voz de Tomoyo que se acercaba a ellos asustando a las niñas -espero que mis hijas no le estén molestando señor lo que pasa es que...-

-Hola Tomoyo-

La pelinegra se quedó muda; a pesar de que había pasado años sin oír esa voz la reconocería en cualquier lado, nunca cambiaria, pero aun así no podía creer que lo que tuviera que encontrar de nuevo y mucho menos en circunstancias así y frente a sus hijas; fijo su vista en Eriol quien ya se había parado y la veía fijamente.

-¿Eriol?- por dios se había vuelto más varonil, bueno es de suponerse la última vez que lo vio eran unos adolecentes.

-Me da mucho gusto verte Tomoyo-

-Que se supone que haces aquí Eriol y en este momento- dijo con desconfianza.

-Mami ¿Tú conoces al señor?- Ayame.

-Solo fue... Conocido de mama hace muchos, muchos años-

-Así es pequeñas yo fui más bien amigo de su madre desde hace mucho tiempo, mucho antes de que ustedes nacieran-

-Fantástico- Zusume.

-El señor quería saber cómo llegar a nuestra casa- Ayame.

-Así...y porque razón?- pregunto Tomoyo con desconfianza.

-Pues resulta que me interesa encontrarme con alguien en especial, pero al parecer no hubo necesidad porque la encontré- Eriol.

-Entonces ¿es a nuestra madre a quien estaba buscando?-

-Por supuesto-

-Pero el señor y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar-

-¿Porque no viene a jugar con nosotras?- propuso Zusume.

-será en otro momentos señoritas ahora lo mejor es irnos a casa-

-Pero mama quedémonos un rato más- Ayame.

-Por mi estará bien jugar con este par de angelitos- Eriol.

-Anda mami- las niña ponían una cara de cachorritos abandonado mojados que derriten a cualquiera.

***suspiro de resignación* **-De acuerdo, pero no más de 30 minutos ¿Entendido?-

-SIIIIII VIVA-

-estas niñas- Tomoyo

-Venga señor Eriol vamos a jugar-

El tiempo paso volando para la niñas y Eriol mientras Tomoyo solo veía, sentada en una banca, se sentía muy extraña, ver como Eriol interactuaba muy bien con sus hijas... Y lo peor es que al parecer ellas parecían adorarlo.

Cuando ya considero que sería suficiente diversión se levantó, se acercó a ellos y le dijo.

-Muy bien Ayame y Zusume, vámonos a casa ya-

-Haaaaaaa- dijeron con desanimo las niñas

-Ya les he dejado jugar con el señor Eriol mucho tiempo, si no nos vamos ahora llegaremos tarde a sus lesiones de piano.

-Está bien mami-

-Fue un gusto en volver a encontrarlo señor Hiraguizagua-

-¿Qué es eso de hiraguzgua Tomoyo, es verdad que tenemos años sin vernos, pero para que me estés llamando por mi apellido, yo te sigo viendo como mi "amiga"- puso énfasis en la última palabra.

-Si muy gracioso- dijo con sarcasmo.

-¿Puede volver a jugar con nosotros otro día señor hiraguagua?- pregunto Ayame ansiosa.

-El día que ustedes quieran angelitos y ya dejen de decirme señor Eriol que me hacen sentir más años de lo que ya tengo y les aseguro que un día de estos nos volveremos a ver.

-Genial-

-Nunca lo aviamos pasado también con un hombre, ni siquiera con nuestro papa- Zusume.

Esto le llamo mucho la atención a Eriol que decidió seguir con el interrogatorio casual.

-¿A no?-

-No nuestro papa se la pasa trabajando y casi nunca duerme con nosotras- Ayame.

-Ha entonces... las cosas en casa no estan hiendo muy bien ahora ¿Cierto?-

-Nunca han ido bien- Zusume.

Al ver que las cosas estaban hiendo demasiado lejos Tomoyo decidió intervenir.

-Muy bien ya estuvo bueno de pláticas, mejor vámonos ya suban al auto rápido-

-Haaaa está bien mami- Ayame.

-Hasta luego señor... Quiero decir Eriol- Zusume.

-Hasta luego cositas lindas-

-No se te olvide tu promesa ¿He?- Ayame.

-Por supuesto que no, yo siempre cumplo con mis promesas-

-Que bien, hasta luego- las dos subieron al auto contentas.

Los dos se quedaron viendo fijamente Tomoyo con una mirada seria y desconfianza, mientras que Eriol solo sonreía divertido y le dijo.

-Tienes unas hijas encantadoras-

-Que ya están retrasadas en sus clases de piano y canto por culpa de cierta persona-

-Discúlpame- dijo haciéndose el culpable.

-No me vuelvas a buscar más y menos a mis hijas-

-¿Y eso porque?, no soy al cólico, ni drogadicto, para darles un mal ejemplo-

-Está bien eres bienvenido a casa pero no me des problemas y menos en mi matrimonio-

-No lo hare, puedes estar tranquila- dijo fingiendo poco interés, pero el solo esperaría a que bajara la guardia y deducirla, para hacerla suya.

-No vemos luego entonces- se despidió cuando ya estaba subiendo al auto y sin dirigirle más miradas arranco directo a su mansión.

**#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$**

-Valla así que te liaste a las hijas de Tomoyo- Lucas.

-No voy a negar que sí, pero es que... También son un encanto, me agrado estar con ellas y me han dicho que su padre no es un tipo muy atento que digamos con ellas-

-Y entonces quieres decir que tu caso no es muy diferente al de Shaoran- Lucas.

-Si pero, a diferencia de mí, mi hija me odia en cambio a ti al parecer les caíste bien a las hijas de Tomoyo- Shaoran.

-Si verdad y ahora será fácil ganársela- Lucas.

-A no chicos, si reconquisto a Tomoyo será por mis encantas, además que tengo que admitir que se volvió más hermosa y me encantan sus hijas-

-Te recuerdo amigo que ella ya está casada- Shaoran.

-Si pretendes hacer que se divorcie entonces ella llevara a sus hijas-

-Por mí no hay problema, el poco tiempo que tuve con ellas las adore-

-Valla que te dio duro el reencuentro con tu ex- Lucas.

-Sí y esta vez quiero que sea permanente-

-Bien por ti por lo tú la tienes fácil- Shaoran.

-¿Y tú que cuentas Lucas- Eriol.

-Bueno no digo que algo muy distinto a ustedes-

-No me digas que ella también tiene hijos y está casada-

-Afortunadamente no, es la única ventaja que tengo con ustedes-

-Es soltera entonces?- Eriol.

-No tampoco verán...-

**(Reencuentro de Lucas y Meiling)**

-Si de acuerdo muchas gracias, hasta luego-

se despedía alegra Meilin ya que acababa de hablar con el repostero que le haría el pastel matrimonial.

Ahora estaba caminando distraída buscando su billetera de su bolsa, tan concentraba estaba que termino chocando con alguien que iba en dirección opuesta obligándola a dar un par de pasos hacia atrás.

-Oh disculpe, iba distraída- dijo apenada.

-Si está bien, no te preocupes... Meiling-

La oji-rubi no supo porque le llego un escalofrió desde la espina dorsal hasta la nuca, al subir la vista no lo pudo creer reconocería esa maldita cara hasta detrás de una máscara, aunque en realidad si era una máscara de hombre hermoso, cabellos color fuego y liso y ojos anaranjados y cuerpo bien formado, donde adentro se encontraba un vil zorro astuto y tramposo, ha y traicionero a pesar que tenía años sin verlo, recordar su cara seria imposible no acordarse de él ahora.

-Lucas... Pero cuanto tiempo- Dijo con ironía.

-Si verdad- en cambio él se hacia el inocente -Te has vuelto muy hermosa, los años no pasaron en vano contigo-

-Ni contigo-

-Es bueno saberlo; pero cuéntame que ha sido de ti?-

-Me ha ido muy bien- le mostró la mano donde tenía el anillo de compromiso- Estoy comprometida y a punto de casarme- ahora estaba satisfecha de ver su expresión, que era de mucho asombro.

-Increíble, pues permíteme felicitarte y espero estar como invitado de honor- dijo siguiendo su juego de inocencia y desinteresado, sonriendo.

-Ni aunque tú fueras la única persona disponible para ir a mi boda-

-A vamos, todavía me guardas rencor, pensé que éramos amigos-

-Pues creíste mal y francamente no tengo ni ganas ni intenciones de hablar contigo ahora-

Siguió buscando su billetera en su bolsa -Huy pero donde esta esa condenada billetera- dijo harta.

-¿Me permites?- le quito el bolso -Si mal no recuerdo tu solías guardar todo lo que esa billetera, tiques o facturas de tus compras en los bolsillos secretos de tu bolso- tal y como dijo busco entre los pequeño bolsillos y encontró lo que buscaba al instante - Bingo-

Ahora Meiling se sentía una tonta, le arrebató la bolsa -Muchas Gracias, permiso-

Empezó retomar su camino y cuando ya se había alejado un poco de el sintió como la jalaban del brazo, era Lucas que sin permiso, sin pena mucho menos con miedo tomo su rostro y la beso con intensidad sorprendiéndola bastante.

Cuando por fin se terminó, Meiling se quedó pasmada y lentamente acercando su mano a su boca mientras que Lucas tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Lo sabía, no solo tu belleza, también tus labios se volvieron más exquisitos-

Y enseguida recibió una bofetada de respuesta de Meiling.

-Eres... Un degenerado, no te me vuelvas a acercar nunca más ¿Entendiste? Y más vale que te mantengas al margen de mi compromiso.

Luego e esto se dio la vuelta y no se detuvo en ningún momento en su andar y el no intento de nuevo detenerla.

Pero aun cuando la cachetada le había dolido mucho el placer que sintió al probar esos labios lo había olvidarlo, estaba tan satisfecho, tanto que ahora hablaba el mismo.

-Yo sé que te gusto y créeme que no me daré por vencido-

Mientras que Meiling estaba irritada y muy furiosa en primero porque ese degenerado, traidor había vuelto y segundo que cuando la beso tenía que admitir que le había encantado ese bobo seguía besando muy bien, que horror.

**#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#**

-Huy compadre, pero sí que a ti te gusta ir directo al grano- Eriol.

-Pues mi caso no es muy diferentes al de ustedes Meiling también se volvió irresistible con estos años-

-Pero eso de besarla es llegar a los extremos- Shaoran.

-Y está comprometida-

-Sin embargo en la que respecta a la situación de nuestro ex yo tengo más ventaja- Shaoran.

-Lo único que podemos haber ahora es... Planificar todo y hacer que nuestras mujeres vuelvan a nosotros- Lucas.

**#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#**

Tomoyo estaba en la sala de su mansión esperando a sus visitas, eran como las 9:00 de la noche y ya sus hijas estaban dormidas.

Suena el timbre y se siente feliz al imaginar quien había llegado, una de las mucamas fueron a abrir la puerta.

-Buenas noches Tomoyo- saludaron Sakura y Meiling entrando en la sala.

-Bueno días amigas- la saludo con un beso en la mejilla -vengan tomen asiento-

-Muchas gracias-

-Bien ahora que todos los miembros del club se reinen que empiecen los chismes- Meiling.

-Hay Meiling tu nunca cambias- Sakura.

Las tres mujeres tenían la costumbre de reunirse en la casa de la oji-akul para hablar de las cosas que les han ocurrido durante la semana.

-Puedo ver en sus caras que no soy la única que ha pasado un mal día hoy- Tomoyo.

-Y de seguro también tiene que ver con nuestros ex-Meiling

-Lo adivinaron- Sakura.

-¿Y qué opinan?- Tomoyo.

-Pues por mi parte ese desgraciado de Lucas se puede ir al cuerno todavía me repugna recordar lo que me hizo- Meiling.

-Me lo imagino- Tomoyo.

-¿Y tú como tal va Tomoyo?- Sakura.

-Me encontré a Eriol en el parque, yo estaba con las niñas y el muy sínico hablaba como si después de estos años sin vernos, nuestro reencuentro fuera lo más normal del mundo, además que se atrevió a congeniar con las niñas-

-Y como fue con ellas- Meiling.

-Me impresiono la facilidad con la que se llevaban muy bien con Ayame y Zusume-

-Ojo, no valla hacer que Eriol está utilizando a las niñas para llegar a ti- Meiling.

-Si yo también estaré al pendiente, y tú que nos dices Sakura ¿Cómo te fue?-

-Ha pues... Regular... Shaoran fue a verme y... Esta de verdad interesado en recuperar a Ying Lang y a mí-

-¿Qué piensas hacer con eso- Meiling.

-Shaoran es el padre de Ying Lang, no lo voy a negar are lo posible por hacer que se lleven mejor; y en cuanto a mí... Lo mejor será mantenerme al margen, Shaoran podrá ver a Ying Lang cuantas veces quiera pero que se olvide que volverá haber algo entre nosotros-

-Sí, así se habla- Meiling.

-Pero no te escuchas del todo segura de eso- Tomoyo.

-Es que... No puedo evitar sentirme tan culpable de que Ying Lang lo odie tanto, nunca debí callarme, debí hablarle de él mientras crecía-

-No puedes culparte de eso, Ying Lang sabía lo triste que te ponías al pensar en el por eso nunca te pregunto por el- Tomoyo.

-Pero el punto es que al parecer las cosas con Shaoran y Ying Lang están muy complicadas; aunque ya era hora que ha Shaoran le llegara una cucharada de su propia medicina, los dos son tal para cual- Meiling.

-Bien desde ahora debemos tener mucho cuidado con lo que planean hacer esos hombres- Tomoyo.

-Eso es verdad, ese Lucas está loco si cree que voy a dejar a mi novio bello, majestuoso, perfecto por una vil rata como el- Meiling.

-yo por mi rata como el- Meiling

-Yo por mi parte me mantendré lo más alejada de Shaoran- Sakura con decisión.

Sin embargo esta decisión no fue del todo sincera y esos fueron notado por Tomoyo.

-Sakura... Porque no te escuchas tan segura de eso-

La castaña como si hubiera sido descubierta empezó a ponerse nerviosa y hablar tartamudeando.

-Bueno... En realidad chicas... -

-Hay no Sakura, no me digas que todavía sientes algo por el- Meiling.

-Hay chicas no les voy a negar que cuando lo vi cruzar esa puerta... Y decirme que vino a verme a mí y a Ying Lang... No se hizo remover algo en mi interior; algo que hizo sentir muy feliz que no quise admitirlo... Pero no creo que sea por que siga enamorada de él... Ya ese sentimiento deje de sentirlo cuando me abandono en el parque, y embarazada-

-Pues no te escuchas muy convencida- Tomoyo.

-Quizás seas tú quien este exagerando Tomoyo-

-Eso es cierto, tú siempre eras la que anda con sentimentalismo- apoyo Meiling.

-Pero jamás me he equivocado a si-

-Bueno cambiando el tema decidimos que tendríamos cuidado con lo que sea que planean estos hombres- Sakura.

-sí y no caeremos tan fácilmente en sus trampas-

-SI-

**#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#Al dia siguiente$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#**

Ahora estamos en la empresa de la revista más esclusa de moda en donde la oji-rubi tenía un trabajo de secretaria de la vice-presidencia.

Estaba trabajando en paz en su escritorio, hasta que fue llamado por su jefe desde la puerta de su oficina.

-Señoria Meiling, le molestaría venir un momento-

-No señor, en seguida- entro a la oficina en donde estaba esperando sentado en un escritorio elegante un hombre mayor de 40 años de pelo un poco canoso y ojos castaños.

-Señorita como veo que usted ha demostrado toda una buena y limpia labor en este trabajo, me toca ascenderla- Dijo el jefe complacido.

-En serio, señor, Wow, no puedo creerlo-

-Solo que tu asenso no será tan diferente al de secretaria-

-No importa señor-

-Bien... Porque tu cargo ahora será de asistente-

Si antes la cara de Meiling era de impresión ahora era de incredulidad. -¿Qué?-

-Así como lo oyes ¿Aceptas?-

-Yo... Pues... Claro-

-Bien solo que tu puesto de asistente no es para mí-

-¿Perdón?-

-Si te lo explicare, mi hermano tiene negocios que atender en el extranjero pero no quiere dejar la presidencia sola-

-Y entonces-

-Bueno como también su asistente acaba de renunciar el acaba de llamar a su hijo y hace poco que vino a Japón y está buscando su asistente, te recomiendo a ti y bueno... Acepto-

-Hay que bueno-

-Sí y precisamente esta ya instalándose en su oficina y te está esperando, así que recoge tus cosas y preséntate a su oficina-

-Sí, señor- hizo una reverencia, aun mas ansiosas y sin esperar más intrusiones, tomo todas sus pertenencias en una caja y subir al último piso.

Cuando llego descubrió a la antigua asistente.

-Holo, buenos días-

-Bueno días usted debe ser la nueva asistente-

-Si soy yo-

-Bien le deseo mucha suerte esta trabajo no es tan fácil como parece-

-Lo tendré en cuenta gracias-

-Bien su nuevo jefe lo está esperando en su oficina-

-Gracias-

No esperando más, toco la puerta escuchando un leve adelante, al abrir se encontró con un escritorio una más grande que el de su jefe anterior, mas no vio a su nuevo jefe que le daba la espalda en su silla.

-Buenas tardes, me llamo Meiling Word y vine...-

-Viniste a hacerme compañía mi amor- interrumpió la voz del hombre que se daba la vuelta para verla de frente, la mandíbula de Meiling no había podido caer más abajo porque ya no podía, frente a ella estaba nada más y nada menos el pelirrojo de Lucas con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Tu? Hay no, espera, yo vine aquí a hablar con mi nuevo jefe no contigo-

-Pues dime para que soy bueno corazón-

-Donde está mi jefe-

-Lo tienes al frente-

-¿Que-

-Así como la oyes-

-Era para el hijo del dueño-

-Pues no sé si te diste cuenta el dueño de todo esto es mi padre, no sé si te has dado cuenta que el dueño y yo tenemos el mismo apellido-

-Pero... Yo... Pensé que... Huy-

-Si aunque te duela... Apartar de hoy te conviertes en mi asistente, me acompañaras a todas partes; te convertirás en mi sombra-

-Ni lo pienses; renuncio-

-Ha, Ha- movió el dedo índice de un lado al otro -Lamento decirte que esto no va hacer posible, tu desde que entraste a este edificio firmaste un contrato donde te dice que no puedes dejar de trabajar aquí por motivos personales o sentimentales y menos cuando tu trabajo es tan limpio y eficiente, el único que dice si te vas o no de este edificio, es tu jefe... ósea yo-

-Eres despreciable-

-Di lo que quieras pero ahora estamos en horario de trabajo, así que no mejor guardes ese vocabulario y empieza con tu trabajo-

-Huy si "señor"- puso énfasis y no esperando el volver a escuchar su voz se dio la vuelta y salió.

**#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#**

-Vamos, vamos hijas con ganas- decía Tomoyo aplaudiendo al aire.

Ella y sus jijas estaban en la sala de espera donde había un piano en donde Tomoyo estaba sentada tocando, mientras que sus hijas estaban con ellos cantando la melodía.

-Si mami-

-Acuérdense que dentro de poco tienen su concierto así que hay que estar preparándose.

-Si mami- Ayame.

-Prometemos dar lo mejor de nosotras- Zusume.

-Así me gusta mis amores, comencemos otra vez-

-Si-

El ensayo se prolongó por más tiempo las niñas cantaban alegremente la canción, mientras su madre tocaba el piano, todo salió bien hasta que escucharon unos aplausos.

-Valla es muy hermosa canción-

Las tres condujeron su vista hasta la entrada de la sala en donde estaba Eriol apoyado en el umbral.

Al reconocerlo las niñas se emocionaran tanto que se olvidaron del ensayo para salir corriendo a su encuentro.

-Señor Eriol, señor Eriol, que bueno, vino a visitarnos-

-Me da gusto verlas de nuevo, pero que es lo que les he dicho de señor-

-Ups lo siento- Ayame.

-¿Vino aquí a jugar con nosotras?- pregunto Zusume emocionada.

-No la verdad, he venido aquí por una cita pendiente que tengo planificada para hoy, con el señor de la casa-

-Niñas, creo que lo mejor es que suba a su habitación-

-hhhhaaaa pero porque mami-

-No pongan escusas, el señor esta aquí para hablar con su papa, no para jugar, así que les pido que se vayan a jugar a su habitación-

-Haaa está bien-Ayame.

-Pero solo lo hacemos si Eriol, promete regresar a jugar con nosotras otro día -Zusume.

-!Zusume¡-

-Déjalas Tomoyo, no seas tan severa y a ustedes les prometo que regresare al pasar un dia completo en algún lugar que ustedes quieran ir-

-SI, SI, SI-

Tomoyo estaba resignada y a la vez muy molesta, si ese Eriol cree que usando a sus hijas consiguiera llegar a ella está muy equivocado.

-Bien ya escucharon, ahora suban-

-Si mami-

Sin esperar otra orden las niñas subiera a su habitación, unos momentos después de que la habitación estuvo en silencio, Eriol dijo.

-Hoy tus hijas están más encantadoras-

-lo que tu estás haciendo con ellas no te lo voy a seguir permitiendo-

-Y que se supone que estoy haciendo de malo-

-Estas usando a "mis hijas" para que te puedas acercar a mí y Eriol Eso es algo muy sucio-

-Espera, espera yo no soy capaz de caer tan bajo-

-Eso espero-

El oji- azul prefririo empezar con su juego de la seducción-Sabes... Tu... Te has vuelto muy hermosa y sabes que más-

-¿Qué?-

-Verte tocar el piano, me trae tantos recuerdos-

-No sé por qué me molesto en seguí hablando contigo, mejor me voy-

-No tan rápido- Eriol se le atravesó en el camino haciendo fracasar su intento de huida -Te acuerda de aquella vez nos quedamos encerrados por accidente en el salón de música y nos dimos nuestro primer beso-

-Si, por que más bien, no nos dimos un beso, tú me lo robaste-

-Pero después no pusiste resistencia-

-Mira Eriol, si te lo que has venido se ha intentar conseguir algo de mí con nuestro pasado estas muy equivocado, así que mejor deja de inventar historias absurdas de que vienes aquí a hablar con mi marido y vete-

-¿Mentira?, yo no he dicho ninguna mentira de verdad tengo una cita con el señor de aquí-

-Si es así ¿Porque nunca me lo ha dicho-

-Yo que sé, pregúntale a tu marido-

-Pero...- iba a replicar pero fue interrumpida por una voz de alguien que llegaba a la sala

-ha Señor Hiraguizagua que alegría me da verlo por aquí- Mouris -Ho querida al parecer ya conoces al señor Hiraguizagua el nuevo socio de nuestra compañía-

_-¿QUE?, entonces era verdad-_ si ya tuve la fortuna de conocerlo- tenía que ocultar su cara de desconcierto.

-Qué bueno... Pero que desconsideradas eres mujer, tenemos un invitado y no se te ocurre invitarlo a tomar asiento-

-Lo hubiera hecho si me hubiera enterado de que teníamos visitas-le reclamo- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?-

-¿No lo he hecho?, oh discúlpame, He tenido la cabeza pendiente de otros proyectos que al parecer lo he olvidado-

-Sí, está bien, siempre son tus negocios los que están primero que tu familia-

-Bueno tampoco es para tanto, anda porque no mejor vas a pedirles a la señoras de la cocina que traigan algo de beber o mejor ¿Porque no nos haces esos bocadillos que siempre te salen muy bien?-cuando decía esto, empujaba a Tomoyo de los hombros para que saliera de la sala, eso sin duda sorprendió mucho a Eriol, aunque lo disimulaba, el que creía que esto se trataba de un matrimonio feliz con una feliz familia... Que equivocado estaba.

-¿Me estas echando?-

-No claro que no, solo que la visita me imagino que querrá comer algo mientras hablamos de nuestro negocio ¿Cierto?-

-No se Preocupe señor, yo estoy muy bien-

-De todas maneras sería una descortesía- ahora le hablo a Tomoyo -Anda cariño ve-

-Deja de tratarme así y más cuando hay visitas- no era la primera vez que su marido la trataba así frente a la gente o cuando estaban solos pero ya se estaba hartando.

-No alces la voz- le hablo en susurro.

-Yo hablo como quiera-

-Está bien, está bien, pero porque no mejor te retiras-

Tomoyo no dijo más nada, solo le mando una mirada fulminante, sin molestarse en decir nada, ni siquiera para despedirse de Eriol, se retiró, dejando a los dos hombres solo.

**#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#**

Esta vez Shaoran que recién había terminado su día de trabajo en la oficina se dirigía en su auto a la casa de Sakura y su hija, tenía que empezar con su plan pronto.

Después de una tarde Sakura y Ying Lang estaban de regreso a su casa después de hacer las compras para la cena de esa noche, hablaban animadamente, cuando estaban por entrar al edificio, escucharon una voz que reconocieron enseguida, haciendo que el rostro de Sakura no mostrara expresión, pero el de Ying Lang mostrara seriedad.

-Hola- era Shaoran, que venía vestido con traje y un maletín en sus manos al parecer venia del trabajo -¿Cómo están?-

-De maravilla hasta que llego la peste- respondió Ying Lang con desprecio.

-Ying Lang no hables así- Regaño su madre.

-No importa- Shaoran - Quisiera hablar-

-De acuerdo, Ying Lang, quédate y habla con el-

-Yo no tengo nada de qué hablar con este señor -Dijo cruzándose de brazos -Ya le dije todo lo que tenía que decirle aquella vez-

-Ying Lang...-

-Déjala Sakura- dijo como siempre en un tono calmado Shaoran, mientras se acercaba más a ellas- en realidad... Esta vez vine hablar contigo-

Esto sin duda sorprendió a las dos mujeres, pero Ying Lang, sabia lo incomodo que era para su madre hablar con él, así que decidió adelantarse.

-Mama lo mejor será que entremos rápido, la señora Eleni nos está esperando-

-Si tienes razón-

-Sera algo rápido Sakura... Lo juro-

No sabía si era su imaginación pero pudo percatarse de algo de... Desesperación en la voz de Shaoran.

-Está bien... Ying Lang entra tu primero-

-Pero...-

-entra por favor- Le brindo una sonrisa para calmarla- no me va a pasar nada-

Todavía estaba dudando de dejar a su madre con ese señor, pero viéndolo de otro modo su madre y el tenían mucho que aclarar después de años de no verse, decidió obedecer pero antes de entrar a al edificio le mando una mirada gélida a Shaoran, advirtiéndole que tuviera cuidado, mucho cuidado de lo que le dijera a su madre.

-Bien, ¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar?- dijo una vez que Ying Lang hubo entrado, pero no se atrevía a verlo a la cara.

-Bueno... No es fácil hablar-

-Tienes razón, no es fácil hablar después de todo lo que pasó entre nosotros-

-Si... Pero lo que yo quiero saber es... Que ahora que he vuelto a Japón, me preguntaba si... Quizás ustedes dos acepten alguna salida conmigo-

-Shaoran, no es fácil aceptar una invitación como esa así como así y menos para Ying Lang-

-Lo hago para que tengan tiempo de pensarlo mejor, no les pido que me acompañen a un restaurante elegante- le sonrió tiernamente -Solo si me aceptan una invitación para cenar en casa-

La castaña se quedó pensándolo un poco.

-Anda por favor Sakura, esta sería una buena oportunidad para que Ying Lang me acepte-

-Si tienes razón-

-Entonces... Aceptas-

-Pero Ying La será quien valla a esa cena-

-NO... Quiero decir, me gustaría que tú también fueras, así me podrías dar consejos de como poder acercarme más a ella y además...- se acercó más a ella hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron a escasos centímetros de acercarse, haciendo que a la castaña se le cortara la respiración.

-Podríamos, intentar romper esta tención que esta entre nosotros- dicho esto, el oji-ambar cerro sus ojos, acercando sus labios a los de Sakura, ella se quedó petrificada porque se imaginó que la besaría en la boca, pero el desvió su trayecto y sus labios fueron a parar a su mejilla, cuando se separó de nuevo el mostro una sonrisa de complacencia al ver su rostro sonrojado.

Ella, con esto se puso más nerviosa, desvió la mirada para demostrar la más indiferencia posible -Shaoran, no, no sé qué es lo que está pensando; pero debes entender que ya las cosas no serán como antes, yo ya tengo a alguien y...-

-No quiero decir que, volvamos hacer lo que éramos antes- -O por lo menos no todavía- -Lo que quiero decir es que intentemos ser buenos amigos, así nuestra hija no se sentirá incomoda al tener a sus padre tan distantes-

-Bueno...- Bajo la cabeza recapacitando todo -Tienes razón en eso-

-Entonces... ¿Aceptas?-

***suspiro profundo*** -Si estaremos hay-

Shaoran sonrió de felicidad -Gracias, muchas gracias Sakura- él tenía la intención de volver a besarla en la mejilla, pero esta vez ella fue más hábil y quito su rostro antes de que cometiera esa acción, lo cual lo frustro bastante.

-Quisiera pedirte que no volvieras a hacer eso y quisiera aclararte las cosas de una vez Shaoran, si acepto esto, no es por nosotros, es por Ying Lang y de verdad te agradezco que quieras acercarte a ella, pero eso no quiere decir que algo va a ocurrir de nuevo entre nosotros, yo ya tengo novio, estoy haciendo mi vida-

esto sin duda lo frustro mucho, al parecer, aunque no se mostrara distante no le era del todo indiferente, pero de verdad que se sentía explotar algo en su interior cuando ella sacaba a relucir su relación con ese tipejo, valla a saber quién es, lo averiguaría después de tener un avance entre Sakura y su hija o quizás mientras. Por ahora lo mejor es dejar las cosas así por ahora

-De acuerdo será como tú quieras... Pero lo de la cena sigue en pie, solo estaremos tú, Ying Lang y yo, te parece bien mañana-

-Si por mi está bien-

-Que bien... Entonces las espero- se dio la vuelta para regresar a su auto, le dio la vuelta, pero antes de entrar le dirigió una última mirada a Sakura -Por favor no faltes-

Ella solo le aseguró la petición negando con la cabeza, mientras se despedía con la mano, con esto él se tranquilizó un poco, le sonrió de nuevo y empezó su camino a su casa.

Una vez que su auto dejo de verse por el camino, se dio cuenta de que por fin pudo respirar con normalidad, Tranquilizando, todas esa desconocidas y a la vez desconocidas sensaciones que sintió por el teniéndolo cerca, ahora solo faltaba conversar a Ying Lang, la parte más difícil seguramente, de ir a la cena, tenía que pensar en lo que le diría cuando llegara al piso de su departamento. Cuando llego la encontró esperándola en el sofá y por su cara, que no era muy amistosa, al parecer vio todo lo que paso desde la ventana de allí.

-¿Vas a dejar que el té vuelva a engatusar acaso mama?- Pregunto seriamente.

Cuando ella estaba así lo mejor era hablarle con calma, si mal entendía las cosas se ponía tan furiosa que hasta podría escupir fuego, lo mejor era ir directo al grano, así que se sentó junto a ella, para hablarle con toda la paciencia que podía.

-Seré sincera contigo de una vez hija... shaoran nos invitó a cenar a su departamento mañana-

-QUE- exclamo sorprendida –No, ese tipo está loco si cree que yo voy a aceptar poner un pie en esa casa-

-Yo ya acepte, las dos tendremos que ir-

-Pues digamos que Alexander ti pidió una cita y yo veré que me invento para deshacerme de el-

-Ying Lang, tu eres alguien de palabra no puedes dejar a los demás plantados, porque después tu eres quien quedas mal-

-Pero si tú decidiste por mí, sin consultármelo-

-Eso es cierto, te prometo que será algo que no volveré a cometer- le sonrió -Pero de todas maneras, lo hice pensando en tu bienestar-

-Ya soy lo suficientemente grande para decidir qué es lo mejor para mí-

-Sí, es verdad, pero hay decisiones donde necesitas de la opinión de alguien, y si es de alguien que tiene más experiencia que tú en la vida debería tomarla en cuenta-

La joven se quedó recapacitando las palabras de su madre, respiro profundamente y se atrevió a preguntar -Que sausieres que haga entonces-

-Que lo conozcas, que dejes que te conozcas y quien sabe a lo mejor se llevan de maravilla-

-Pero yo no quiero conocerlo, para mí no es más que una vil rata asquerosa ¿Qué tal si solo está jugando con nosotras, quien me asegura que lo que él quiere es conocerme, que tal si luego planea algo para que tú y yo nos distanciemos y tu prefieras su compañía y me dejes-

-Jajajajajajaja-

-Mama de que te estas riendo-

-Con que era eso jajajajaja-

-De que hablas, explícate- reclamo.

-de que... Esta celosa-

-¿Celosa yo?, para nada-

-Claro que lo estás, temes que prefiera quedarme con el que contigo, pero sabes algo, el hecho de que un ex regrese a tu vida no significa que siempre vallan a terminar juntos, tu estuviste conmigo, tu compañía hizo, rellenar un copo el vacío que el dejo en mi cuando me abandono-

-Pero de todas maneras no quiero tenerlo cerca-

-Sabes que... Creo que la que debería tener temor de todo esto soy yo-

-¿Tú, mama?-

-Sí, o dime ¿Quién me garantiza a mí que cuando tu padre y tú se conozcan y se lleven mejor, ¿no prefieras estar con él? ¿Qué tal si por eso ya no quieres estar conmigo?-

-Yo no tengo padre, y tu estas muy loca si crees que voy a preferir a un extraño que a ti- la abrazo -tu siempre serás mi única familia-

-gracias cielo- le acaricio los cabellos, sus palabras la hicieron recordar tanto, Shaoran solía hacerle escenas de celos como esta cuando la veía con otros chicos, pero esas cosas no se atrevía a contárselas a su hija por temor a que su trato con su padre se vuelvan más distante

-Pero de todas maneras deberíamos ir-

-Pero si yo...-

-Escucha, sé que para ti nada de esto es fácil, para mí y te aseguro que ni para Shaoran debes ser fácil, el solo trata de enmendar las cosas, tratar de ser un buen padre para ti, quiere asegurarte un futuro mejor, quiera aprender a quererte y adorarte y que tu hagas lo mismo con él, además que estoy segura que tú y él se llevaran de maravilla- _-Por algo ustedes se parecen tanto- _-haz por lo menos el sacrifico de acercarte a él, quizás comiences a verlo como un buen amigo-

Se hizo un silencio en la sala por un periodo en donde Sakura contemplaba los ojos de su hija, que recapacitaba sus palabras.

-¿Tú crees de verdad que pueda salir algo bien de todo esto?-

-Por supuesto-

-No lo sé-

-entonces no lo hagas por ti, sino por mi ¿sí?-

***Suspiro de resignación*-**De acuerdo, iré, pero de todas maneras, no quiere decir que aceptare acercarme a él tan fácilmente-

-No esperabas que lo hicieras tan pronto-

Bueno por lo menos la había convencido de ir y eso era algo.

Le beso la frente -Pero de todas maneras inténtalo-

**#$#$#$#$#$#$#$# Continuara…$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#**

HOLA, no andaba muerta andaba de parranda, mis queridas y queridos lectores.

Perdónenme por la demora, pero es que tenía que pensar muy bien lo que pondría en este chapter y además la inspiración que no llegaba.

Solo espero que lo largo de este capítulo sirva para compensar mi larga demora.

Les prometo que en el siguiente capítulo, escribiré un encuentro entre los ex y las actuales parejas de las muchachas que de seguro estarán ansiosos, la verdad tenía pensado hacerlo con este capítulo pero en vista de que me quedo muy largo ya sabes lo deje para después y mientras tanto ¿Que les pareció?... Ya los x están empezando el primer paso de su plan.

Por otro lado quisiera agradecerles a:

**Sara Wells:** déjame asegurarte que estoy siguiendo tu fic de "Oscuras tentaciones, divinas relaciones", siento no dejarte reviews en todo este tiempo, pero me desanimaba un poco ver que las cosas iban en mal en peor, pero leí el ultimo que escribiste y a ti es a la que más debo agradecerle, ya que lo que escribiste al final me llego en buen momento, yo tenía la intención de dejar un capitulo sencillo, pero tu tenías razón, si uno no tiene imaginación es mejor que no escriba nada =).

**karly15:** ya cumplí tu deseo =) aunque siento no habértelo escrito tan pronto como quería, solo espero que lo hayas disfruta y que la espera haya valido la pena.

**tommyzombie-Chan:** que gusto me da que estés siguiendo el fic y que te guste, eso quiere decir que no estoy siendo del todo un fracaso, tal como viste, todavía no le voy a dejar las cosas fáciles a Shaoran, espero que lo disfrutes.

**Maru-chan1296:** Si te encanto lo decidido de Shaoran antes, ahora veras lo veras en acción al igual que sus amigos.

**anaiza18:** ¿Que tal amiga? Perdón por la tardanza, espero que con esto tengas una idea de los planes que ara Shaoran y sus amigos para recuperar a sus parejas.

Discúlpenme por los errores ortográficos, como me esplique ante tengo mala visión, pero estoy casi segura de que no hay ninguno error menos o no hay muchos errores, en caso contrario, lo arreglo rápido ;).

Adiós, besos y abrazos con cariño, los quiero, nos leeremos en la procima.


End file.
